The General
by Doc Reid
Summary: An old General arrives in town with this sons, and a chain of events causes unrest in Dodge.
1. Chapter 1

It was another chilly day out on the Kansas prairie with the dampness in the air and the fact that it had quickly clouded over was a sure sign of more snow to come. Winter had not yet conceded its icy grip to spring. That would be still several weeks away and typically there was bound to be more snow before then.

"Father, I really think we should get you to a doctor. Your cough is getting worse," Randall Clanton urged his father. But the old General was stubborn and he wanted nothing to do with any "hick-town" saw bones. He had seen what they could do to a person; during the war saw he saw too many men lose their arms, legs and life to the so-called doctors in the army tents as they feverishly attempted to save. He quietly pondered his eldest son's comment.

Despite his advancing age, the old General seemed fit. He was tough as nails and stood tall at nearly six foot one. He kept a clean appearance with his trimmed white beard and hair and he was bright; no signs of senile decay. The only thing slowing him down was his age. Seemingly every year something more was wrong. First there was the rheumatism and, this time a cough that was persistent. "You mind your own business son," the General scolded. "If I see a town that looks like it might have a good human doctor, I might have him look me over," he added as he flicked the reins of the buggy he was riding in. Randall shook his head but said nothing. Zachariah and Clement follow the buggy on their horses, behind Randall.

"It sure would be nice to find a warm room with a bed for a few nights," Zachariah finally said.

"Looks like we might be heading to Dodge this afternoon, son," the General stated. "I'm sure that there is a hotel or two there at we will find adequate."

"We're gonna stay in a hotel?" Clement asked with excitement.

"Calm yourself down, brother," Zach said as he patted his brother on the shoulder.

"I like hotels," Clement smiled and nodded. "When will we get there?"

Randall looked over his shoulder to his two brothers. It was always good that Zach watched out for Clement; the youngest son was never really right in the head. "If we go a little faster we should get there before five o'clock," Randall smiled.

"Or we could just take out time and get there before dusk," the General spoke firmly. "We're in no rush."

"You do know what this weather is telling us, don't you?" Randall challenged his father.

"I know snow is coming. I feel it. Now don't worry. Dodge will be there when we get there later today," the General smiled. He was just as anxious to get out of the buggy and stretch his back and have a drink or two.

Zachariah wet his lips, "I sure am looking forward to a drink and a hot bath. Maybe not in that order," he added with a laugh. He dare not say that he was also hoping for some feminine friendship over a few drinks. Despite being well into his thirties his father was strict as to the type of women his sons could date, with hopes of eventual marriage and families of their own. So far, none of the women met his lofty standards, for it was the Clanton name.

"Amen, brother," Randall chuckled.

"Can I have a drink or two?" Clement enthusiastically asked from his horse.

"Only some beer, son," the General stated, "and you other boys will make sure it's only beer for Clement. Understand?" he asked as if he was giving a lecture. Both Randall and Zachariah agreed at the same time much to the chagrin of Clement, "That's not fair," he protested.

For the rest of the cold journey the men remained silent until they saw the sign for Dodge City. "Looks like we were closer than we originally thought," Randall stated happily as he turned his horse toward town, followed by the General in his buggy and the two brothers.

"We'll enjoy a few days in Dodge," the General smiled. "I've never been there before," he added with a flick of the reins.

* * *

Doc sat in his office next to the wood stove with a blanket over his shoulders; regardless what he did to get warm he couldn't. The little wood stove was red hot and the room quite warm, and yet he shivered. "Dammit," he muttered as he poured himself a hot cup of coffee, trying to heat himself from the inside out. The coffee tasted bitter and the doctor was left making a face and looking for something to get the taste from his mouth. Gruffly he placed the mug down. His eyes shifted to the dresser across the room where he kept an emergency bottle of bourbon; perhaps that would do the trick.

The doctor's body ached in every joint as he lifted from the chair and ambled across the room. He had to blink to clear his eyes as he suddenly felt a little dizzy and grabbed hold of the examination table. "I knew as soon as I got some rest that I'd get a darn fool cold," he growled. "It always happened. I should sue those damn buffalo hunters," he said with a sneeze, which hurt his back; he sighed heavily as he reached out and heled on to the dresser.

Doc pulled open the top drawer and shuffled some of the contents around until he found the bottle. He lifted it and placed it on the top of the dresser, just before another dizzy spell took him; this time his knees buckled and he pitched to the floor with a thud. The doctor groaned.

Wilbur Jonas was in his store working on his books and looked up at the ceiling from where the sound came from. His eyes narrowed in suspicion that something wasn't right in the doctor's office. Thankfully there was no one in the store, so he was able to grab his coat on the way out the door to investigate the odd noise from his upstairs neighbour.

Carefully the store owner walked up the stairs and peered through the window near the top, but the curtain obstructed his view into the room. At least he didn't see any one moving around suspiciously in the doctor's office.

Jonas took the door knob and opened the door into the warm room, "Doc?" he called out, but there was no answer. The store owner eased into the room, closing the door behind him. "Doc?" he spoke this time with a little more concern in is voice. He nervously picked up the iron poker near the wood stove, holding it tight in his hands, thinking that there was someone in the back room when the doctor didn't answer.

The store owner swallowed as he made his way passed the examination table, where he then spotted the prone doctor. "Doc!" he quickly knelt down, placing the poker on the floor as he tired to help the doctor.

"Get Kitty," Doc said as he looked up at Jonas.

"What happened?" the store owner asked, looking around thinking that someone had broken in and beat him.

"I took a spill. I think I'm going to be sick," Doc gurgled as he draped his right arm across his face over his eyes to try and stop the room from spinning.

"Well, you sure look sick," Jonas replied as he quickly got to his feet. "I'll get Miss Kitty. You just relax," he said as he scurried to the door and down the steps to the Long Branch Saloon.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of the fastest descents of the stairs that Jonas had ever made; and he did it without breaking his neck. Once across the little alley, the store owner practically burst through the doors of the Long Branch Saloon, causing Kitty and Matt to look up. They instantly knew there was something wrong, and they both hoped it had nothing to do with Jonas or his store.

"What on earth is wrong, Jonas?" Matt asked as he straighten from the bar he was leaning on.

"Matt. Miss Kitty. It's Doc. I don't know what's wrong with him, but he's awfully sick. He fell in this office," the store owner heaved as he pointed to the doors of the saloon.

Kitty and Matt exchanged looks and quickly pushed off from the bar to see what Jonas was talking about. Kitty was clearly worried as she closely followed the two men back up to Doc's office where they found him still on the floor.

"Oh, Doc," Kitty swiftly knelt down next to her dear friend and cupped his face in her hands. "You're burning up," she said as she looked up to Matt and Jonas. "We need to get him into bed," she stated.

"Please stop the room from spinning," Doc whispered to the marshal as Matt gently hoisted the doctor to his feet and assisted him to the bed in the other room. The doctor looked like he was on a week-long drinking binge as he couldn't even keep his head up as it rolled from side to side as Matt helped him.

"What can I do?" Jonas asked; watching apprehensively from the far side of the examination table.

"If he's going to be sick, maybe some ginger ale will help settle his stomach before it gets tot hat stage," Kitty shrugged with a worried looked on her face as she followed Matt and Doc into the room. Jonas nodded, "I'll be right back," the store owner dashed off to his store for several bottles of ginger ale.

The marshal eased Doc to the bed where he slowly laid back with a groan.

"What happened?" Matt asked Kitty as he watched her dab a damp cloth over the doctor's face.

"I let my guard down," Doc mumbled trying not to look like the centre of attention.

"I'm not sure what that means, but you are in a terrible state," Kitty replied as she looked the doctor in his blood-shot eyes.

"You don't need to tell me that," the doctor grumbled. "I'm half frozen here," he then added as he tried to pull a blanket over his chest.

"I can't imagine how you would be cold in here," Matt stated as he ran his forearm across his forehead to wipe the sweat away.

"Doc's got a bad fever," Kitty said as she looked over her shoulder. "We have to cool him down," she added while still dabbing the wet cloth across the doctor's forehead and cheeks. Doc had closed his eyes and had drifted off into a deep sleep.

"How can we cool him down?" Matt asked with concern.

"I can keep applying cold cloths, but I'm not sure how long that will take," the saloon owner looked back at the doctor. "We should get him out of his shirt. He's wringing wet," Kitty stated as she unbuttoned the doctor's shirt. Matt assisted in the removal of the garment. Kitty then patted the doctor's arms and torso dry with a towel before she continued on with the cold cloth.

Jonas had returned with the ginger ale, "Here you go Miss Kitty," the store owner handed over the two bottles. "I'll bring more if you need it," he tried to smile. "How's Doc?" he asked as he tried to get a look at his friend from the doorway.

"He's not good. Whatever he has, he's got a good dose of it," Kitty stated as she took the bottles from the store owner with thanks.

"It's not contagious, is it?" Matt then asked.

Kitty shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't heard of anyone else being this sick," she said as she pondered the question.

Matt pursed his lips, "Well, we haven't actually been looking either," he spoke in a manner that held a new found unease.

Jonas of course looked worried as if everyone in the room with the doctor would come down with the same illness. "I've got to get back to the store. Let me know if you need anything else, Miss Kitty. Matt," he said as he quickly left the office thinking about what Matt and Kitty were just talking about. The store owner paused at the base of the staircase and looked up at the door, "I sure hope it isn't contagious," he said to himself before he reentered his store.

"Well, Jonas looked fit to be tied," Kitty chuckled slightly while she rung the cloth out in the basin of water next to the bed.

"If Doc is as sick as we think he is, Jonas might have a reason to be," Matt pointed out. "Who knows if there are or aren't other cases like this," he added.

"I'm sure by now we would have heard something about an illness that's spreading," Kitty pointed out. "If I remember, Doc told me the other day that he wasn't feeling all that well," she sighed.

"Well, the old boy has been through a lot lately. I can't imagine camping in the woods during a freezing cold night with Festus did him any good," the marshal stated.

"From what Doc told me, it was Festus that kept them warm and alive," Kitty looked up at Matt.

"I believe it," the marshal smiled. "I'll be back in a while. I need to do a round," Matt smiled. "I'm sure Doc just over extended himself and his body is telling him to slow down."

"You're likely right, Matt. I'll see you later. Would you please let Sam know?" Kitty asked as she watched Matt leave the office and indicated that he would certainly tell the bar keep what was happening and that he would have to run the saloon by himself for a while.

The marshal reached the boardwalk below the doctor's office just as the General and his three sons pulled their horses and the buggy to a stop in front of the Dodge House. Randall stepped down from his horse and assisted his father. Matt could tell by the heavy navy blue coat that the older man had served on the Union side of the Civil War. Other than noticing them, the marshal paid not particular attention to the group of men as he walked to the saloon doors and stepped into the establishment.

Sam Noonan was busy wiping the top of the bar as he saw the marshal approach, "How's Doc?" he was quick to ask.

Matt adjusted his hat back on his head, "He's not that good. He's come down with something. Kitty's going to stay with him for a while," Matt stated.

"That fine," the bar keep smiled. "I hope Doc's going to be all right," he added as he continued wiping the bar top.

"I think he's just worn out and needs the rest," Matt said as he looked around the room; which wasn't busy. That fact seemed to please the marshal a little. He then looked back at Sam, "I'll be back later," he nodded sharply and then left the saloon.

"Come in for a beer," the bar keep smiled.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, Sam," the marshal smiled as he left.

Now standing on the veranda in front of the saloon Matt watched as the younger men removed some baggage from the buggy and carried it into the hotel. He was happy to see people staying in Dodge, and left it at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Howie Uzzell watched over his gold-rimmed spectacles as the General signed the register, "Your rooms are up the stairs and to the left," he smiled and handed the men their keys.

"Where's a good place to eat?" the General said as he took his key from the clerk.

"Just down the street. Del Monico's is likely the best place in town," Uzzell smiled as he pointed in the direction in which they should walk when the left the hotel.

The General nodded and the motioned to his boys to get up to their rooms. Randall and Zachariah picked up the bags, while Clement looked around the foyer of the hotel in awe. "Come on Clem," Zachariah urged. "We can't eat until we get our stuff to the rooms," he said from part way up the stairs.

"I like this hotel," the young man smiled broadly and quickly caught up to his father and brothers as the climbed the staircase.

The General opened the door into his room, "I think I'll lay down for an hour or so before I go and eat. You boys do whatever, but mind yourselves, you hear?" he eyed his sons as they unlocked the door to their room, opposite their father's room. "We will, father," Randall said with sincerity as he handed his father his luggage. He watched his father enter his room and close the door, "I hope there's a good doctor in this town," he said looking at his two brothers. They could hear their father coughing through the door.

"He'd have to be a damn good one for pa to see him," Zachariah indicated.

"I'm beginning to think any doctor would do," Randall replied as he entered the room and placed his bags on one of the beds. "Clement, you get the cot, okay?" he smiled at his young brother who was just happy to be in the room. Clement smiled, "I like cots," he said as he plopped himself down on the cot and felt the thin mattress. He made a face, but shrugged as here wasn't much of a mattress at all. Just the same, he was happy to be in the hotel and with his brothers.

Zachariah placed his bag on the other bed, "Come on and let's go eat. I'm starving," he stated as he walked to the door.

"I want a beer!" Clement chimed.

"We are going to eat first and then find a good saloon," Randall pointed out and walked to the open door next to Zach. Clement reluctantly agreed and followed his two brothers out of the room.

The three men stopped at the front desk again, "What's best saloon in town?" Zachariah asked.

"Right over there," Howie point toward the Long Branch, across the street.

"Thanks," Zach smiled and walked with his brothers to the hotel front doors and then to Del Monico's. Randall noticed Doc's shingle swaying in the light breeze and decided that after supper he'd stop in a visit with the doctor about this father.

The three brothers entered the restaurant and took a table near the back of the room. "The food must be good," Randall noted as he looked around as the Dodge town folk enjoyed their meals.

"What can I get you?" Roy asked as he held his order slip in his hand, with the pencil poised just above.

"What have you got?" Zach asked.

"Today's special is chicken stew with dumplings," Roy stated. "We also have roast venison with potatoes," he added.

"I'll take the stew," Zachariah ordered.

"Make that two," Randall spoke. "Clement?" he looked across the table at his brother.

"Do I like chicken stew?" Clement asked awkwardly.

"You sure do," Zachariah patted his brother on the shoulder.

"I'll have the chicken stew too," the young man smiled.

Roy poured the three men coffee before he took their order to the kitchen. 

* * *

Kitty placed the glass down on the little table next to the bed, "Would you like anymore ginger ale, Doc?" she asked.

Doc shook his head no, "Not right now, Kitty," he said smacking his lips not sure he was even enjoying the drink. He wasn't even sure that it was settling his stomach or making matters worse. The doctor sunk back into his pillows.

The saloon owner placed another cool cloth across the doctor's forehead. He had closed his eyes again. Kitty shook her head out of sadness, "You sure got a dose of something this time," she sighed.

"I'm not sure what the dose is," Doc muttered has he lifted his left hand with this index finger in the air to make the point. His hand dropped back to the bed.

Kitty smiled, "You just get some rest," she playfully scolded the doctor.

"Yes ma'am," Doc smiled slightly before drifting off into another deep sleep.

Kitty readjusted the sheet she had pulled over the doctor in hopes to starve the fever. Mercifully the room temperature was dropping as she hadn't fed the fire in a few hours.

The door to the office opened and Newly O'Brien stepped though, "How is he?" he asked the saloon owner as he approached the bed room.

"He's very sick, Newly," Kitty stated as she looked up from the chair next to the bed. "I'm trying to break this fever he has," she again replaced the cloth on the doctor's forehead with another one that was in the basin.

"What do you suppose happened to him?" O'Brien asked.

"I think he has just over extended himself after that outing with Fests," Kitty sighed. "And I know that Festus did everything in his power to help, but.." Kitty's voice wavered, "Doc's no spring chicken anymore," she sighed.

Newly nodded, "No, but is is a tough character," he smiled slightly. "He'll be grumpy until he's feeling better and still be grumpy," he tried to joke.

The door opened again, this time Festus Haggen steeped into the office, "I heard Doc was sick," he said as he pulled his hat off his hat and played with it in his hands.

"You heard right," Kitty stated as she left the bed room and joined Newly and Festus in the office area.

"Wall, what's wrong with him?" the hill man's voice held deep concern for his friend.

"He's got a cold or chill. I really don't know," the saloon owner shrugged her shoulders. "I think more than anything, he's just worn out," he cast a looked over her shoulder to the room.

Festus shook his head, "I could cure him, ifin he'd let me. Why ol' Wesley Haggen had a sure fire cure fer all that was ailin' a fella, or a lady," the hill man's eyes bounced back and forth from Newly's to Kitty's.

"I'm sure you o'l Wesley Haggen had a cure, but I doubt that Doc would let you near him with is," Newly stated. "Sometimes it's best to let these things take their course, and let the immune system fight it to get stronger," he then pointed out.

"The immu...what?" Festus asked.

"Never mind. Let's just see if rest and quite help Doc for now," O'Brien stated.

"I think his fever is coming down," Kitty added.

"Good. Best to keep doing what you've been doing," the young deputy urged.

Festus look betrayed, "All uncle Wesley done was to boil some water and add some pine tar, and honey. Worked like a tick," the hill man clicked his fingers to make a point.

Kitty made a sour face, "That sounds delightful," she said sarcastically.

"Wall it is!" Festus' eyebrows lifted. "It cured a whole parcel of ailments," he smiled broadly.

Newly interjected, "I can see that it might, Festus, but let's do it the medical way, first," he smiled and then winked at the saloon owner.

"Fine," the hill man muttered. "You'll see that uncle Wesley was right in the end," Festus turned to leave, just as Randall Clanton entered the office. His demeanour meant serious business. "Who's the doctor?" he asked the room.

"Doc's sick," Kitty stated.

"Is that a fact?" Randall questioned as he looked at the people in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Zachariah and Clement entered the Long Branch Saloon and strolled to a vacant table in the middle of the room. Again, Clement was more interested in looking around the room and it decor than anything else. However, Zach was looking around the room for the women, when his eyes spotted Jane Rose at the bar. He wet his lips as he sat down, watching her every move.

Sam spotted the two men. "Do you know them, Jane?" the bar keep asked.

"I've never seen them in here. Maybe Kitty has," the young saloon girl shrugged.

"I'll see what they want," Sam said as he stepped out from behind the bar and walked to the table where the Clanton brothers sat, "What can I get you?" he asked. He watched the older man carefully.

Zach's eyes shifted to the bar keep, "We'll have some beer," he said. "Who is that?" he then indicated his interest in the brunet at the bar.

"Jane Rose McKay. She works for Kitty Russell how owns the Long Branch," Sam wasn't sure that it mattered to the man whether or not Kitty owned the saloon, but he felt it gave the statement some weight.

"Jane Rose McKay, huh?" Zach grew more interested.

"Beer! Yeah! Beers," Clement chimed in, clapping his hands together and then on top of the green-felt covered table.

"Calm down, Clem," Zachariah reminded his brother. "You're in a saloon, so act proper," he scolded further, as he pointed his finger at his younger brother.

Clement frowned at the comment, "I never get to have any fun," he mumbled causing Zach to roll his eyes, "Never mind him," he said to Sam. "He gets excited easily," he added.

Sam nodded and wove his way back to the bar to get beer.

"So?" Jane asked.

"New comers, I guess. They seem all right to me. That younger one thought," Sam noted, "seems a little odd," he smiled slightly as he placed the beer mugs on the try.

"I'll take that, Sam," Jane smiled.

Sam shrugged, "Sure," he said and went back to work behind the bar.

Randall had moved a little further into the doctor's office, "I'm Randall Clanton," he firmly stated with hat in hand.

* * *

Kitty, Festus ans Newly exchanged looks as if they were to understand the younger man.

"My father is General Stirling Clanton," he added as if that would kick any dust off the memories of the three people that stood in front of him.

"So?" Festus had to ask with his eyebrows arched in question.

Clearly no one in the room had heard of the General, "Look, it doesn't matter. My father is sick and he needs to see that doctor," he stepped closer to the trio.

Newly stepped forward, "Doc is pretty sick himself," he looked back into the bed room. His eyes came back to Randall, "Maybe I can help," he tried to smile.

"You're a deputy," Randall laughed. "Like that will help. I don't want him arrested," he further scoffed.

Newly drew a deep breath, "Yes, I'm a deputy, but I'm also a part time doctor," he pointed out. "My name is Newly O'Brien," he continued as he watched Randall move further into the office to get a look at the so-called sick doctor.

Festus' hand stayed close to this gun on his hip as he watched the younger man move to the bed room. Kitty glanced at Newly and Festus nervously.

Clanton stopped at the doorway, "What's he got?" he looked back at the little huddled group in the doctor's office.

"We don't know. Could be a bad cold or a flu," Kitty said as she turned and face the young man. "What's you're father got?" she asked just as curtly as Randall did.

Clanton looked down, "Look, I'm sorry," he slowly looked up. "I'm just worried about my father," he his sighed, "I need that doctor to look at him."

"Well, until Doc is feeling up to, it, I guess I'm all we've got here in Dodge," Newly stated. "I can look at him now, if you want," O'Brien was reaching for Doc's medical bag.

"It's not that easy," Randall confessed. "Father won't just see any doctor," he noted.

Doc moaned from the back room and then began to sputter, "Spiders! Good God there's spiders everywhere!" he bellowed causing everyone in the office to race to the door to see what the doctor was barking about. Newly squeezed passed the three others and sat now on the bed next to the doctor who was trashing around, "Easy Doc, there's no spiders here," he spoke calmly and too the doctor by the shoulders.

There was a look of absolute terror on the doctor's face and his eyes fluttered as he slowly woke up. Sweat was pouring down his face and he was breathing hard.

"It was just a dream," Newly smiled.

Doc drew his hand down over his face and relaxed back to the bed and closed his eyes; he was still huffing.

Kitty handed Newly a damp cloth, which he used to dab the sweat form the doctor's face. "Is he okay, Newly?" she asked with concern; her eyebrows furrowed in question.

"I think so. He just had a bad dream, I guess," the young deputy suggested. "It was likely brought on by the fever," he added.

Kitty shook her head in despair, "Poor fella," she sighed as she watched newly mop the doctor's forehead.

"Like I was a tellin' ya, I could cure him right quick," Festus stated from the doorway. Both Kitty and Newly looked over their shoulders at the hill man. "Wall, I could," he said sheepishly as he tucked his thumbs into the armholes of his vest.

* * *

Jane Rose sat and chatted with Zachariah and Clement, "How long are you in town for?" she finally asked, while she ran her right index finger around the rim of her glass.

Zach shrugged, "A few days. Randall is hoping to have a doctor look at father," he said before he took a mouth full of beer.

"Pa's awful sick," Clement nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jane said with a tinge of sadness. "I'm sure once Doc's through with him, he'll be as right as rain," she then smiled.

"You have a pretty smile," Zach stated as he leaned forward and look at the saloon girl in the eyes, placing his hand over her left hand.

"Now you behave," Jane Rose winked as she pulled her hand free and got to her feet. "I have other customers," she said as she left the table. She sashayed across the floor to the bar where other customers welcomed her.

"She sure is a pretty lady," Clement noted as he sipped on his beer.

"Yeah, she is that," Zachariah's demeanor changed slightly as he watched Jane Rose interact with other men in the bar. His jowl muscles flexed and his eyes narrowed. With a huff he ordered two more beers. He wanted to taste her lips and run his hands through her dark brown hair. He could still smell the slight scent of her perfume, which hung in the air. This time, Sam brought the drinks much to Zach's chagrin.

* * *

Newly and Kitty finally had Doc resting again, and both hoped that he'd not have another bad dream. He looked like he was settled in for the night, which made all concerned happy.

"I can sit with ol' Doc ifin you'd like," Festus offered.

"Thanks Festus. It would be great if you could," Kitty smiled and patted the hill man on the shoulder. "Just don't you go offering any of your uncle Wesley's cure," she playfully scolded the deputy. Festus made a face before he blew a huff out the side of his mouth in exasperation.

Newly stood next to Doc's desk, "If you'd like, I could look at your father," he spoke kindly to Randall.

"Well, it sure looks like the doctor isn't in any condition to doing anything for him," Randall glanced again in the bedroom.

"Have Newly look him over," Kitty urged. "He's helped Doc out a lot," she added.

"I guess we could try," Randall sighed. "You might want to hide your badge, though," he pointed out. "Father is rather particular," he then noted.

Newly picked up Doc's black medical bag and walked to the door with Randall. Kitty and Festus made plans about spelling each other off to watch over Doc. "I'll let Matt know you are up here," Kitty again thanked Festus before he left to return to the Long Branch.

Festus watched the door close, and then wondered what he'd do with himself while he kept an eye on the doctor. There were plenty of books, but knowing how to read, only the photographs would be of interest. With a sigh, the hill man picked a leather bound book from the shelf and sat down at the doctor's desk. He studied the cover for a moment, and even tried to amuse himself as he tried to read the title "Basic Anatomy With Illustrations". With a shrug the hill man opened the book and stared down a the picture in front of him. His mouth slowly dropped open as his eyes widened, "What in tarnation is this?" his voice squeaked as he continued to stare at the illustration of a woman with child, cut in half to see how a baby was born.

Festus quickly flipped the page only to see the close up of a human head with the brain exposed. The hill man's stomach flipped so he shut the book and pushed it away from him, "I ain't ever gonna look at them books again. Readin' my foot," he huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt and Kitty met at the bottom of the stairs; the marshal was just about to go up to Doc's office to check in on him. "How's Doc?" he quickly asked. "I was just on my way up," he loosely pointed to the top of the stairs.

"I'm not sure," Kitty stated. "He had a bad dream just a little while ago," she shook her head with sadness. "I hope his fever breaks, soon," she added. Matt nodded in understanding. "Festus is up with him for now," Kitty stated.

"You look like you could use a drink," Matt declared.

"You're very perceptive," Kitty smiled and walked with the marshal to the saloon.

"Who was Newly with," Matt asked as he held door open for Kitty into the Long Branch.

"Randall Clanton," Kitty responded. "He was looking for Doc to help his father."

Matt thought for a moment, "I think I saw them booking into the Dodge House this afternoon," he said as he saddled up to the bar next to the saloon owner.

By now, Zachariah was also at the bar, this time trying to get Jane Rose to talk to him some more, "Just sit with me for a few more minutes," he plead.

Kitty and Matt took notice, "He's one of the other ones," Matt pointed out. He then glanced around the room and spotted Clement by himself at the table. "I think their father it a retired military man, based on his coat," the marshal stated; his eyes coming back to Kitty's.

Kitty kept a watch on Jane Rose, as she finally gave in to sit with the man again, "I'm not sure I trust him," she said in a hushed voice to Matt. Matt glanced over his shoulder, "I'll keep an eye on him while their in town," he stated. The comment eased Kitty's paranoia slightly, but usually if she had a bad feeling about someone, it was for a good reason. The saloon owner asked Sam to pour two beers, and the motioned to Matt to join her at the table near the rear of the room, where they could see everyone.

Jane Rose finally gave in and agreed to sit with Zachariah and Clement for a few more minutes, "You sure are set in getting your way," she stated as Zach pulled a chair out for her.

"I guess that is a touch of my father in me," Zachariah smiled as he settled in closer to the saloon girl. "Tell me about yourself," he smiled.

"We're not suppose to talk to the customers about that," Jane Rose said as she tried to down play Zach's question.

"That's ridiculous," Zachariah replied. "I'm buying drinks here and I'd like to know a little bit about you," he pushed.

"Don't get push," Jane Rose warned. "I thought you wanted a friendly conversation," she said getting cross with Zach.

"Easy now," Zach said holding his hands up slightly to calm Jane Rose down. The conversation got Matt's attention. "I'll be back in a minute," he said to Kitty as he pushed away from the table and stood up.

Clement spotted the marshal, "There's a man with a badge, Zach," he said in a hushed voice over his half empty beer mug, trying to be discreet. Zachariah looked up just as Matt stepped to the table, "Is everything okay here," he looked at Jane Rose.

The saloon girl nodded, "Just getting into a little conversation, here, marshal," she smiled.

"If he bothers you, you let Kitty and me know," Matt said and looked at the two men. Clement couldn't take his eyes off the badge. The marshal drew a deep breath and turned to rejoin Kitty at her table. "Nothing out of the ordinary. He's just trying too hard," Matt half joked as he sat and resumed his drink.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "How many times have I seen that solo act?" the then chuckled and looked over to the table; things seemed to have calm down slightly between the two. "Jane Rose is a nice girl. And a smart one," the then looked at Matt. "She knows what she's doing," she said with a wink.

Matt smiled, "You always hire the best Kitty," he rose his glass in a toast.

* * *

Randall and Newly reached the room where the General was staying; Randall gently rapped on the door and heard his father stirring in side the room. And then the coughing started. Newly looked at the younger man next to him, "He sure doesn't sound very good," he noted.

"Enter," the General stated as he finally was sitting on the side of the bed rather than laying there like a landed fish.

Randall opened the door, "Hello Pa. I brought someone to look at you and the cough," he tried to smile knowing full well that it likely irked his father.

The General glared at Newly, "He's no doctor! He's too young," he jabbed his right index finger toward the young deputy.

Newly's eyes shifted between the men and chose not to say anything until Randall resolved the issue.

"Pa, the other doctor is real sick with a fever. In fact he's seeing things sick," Randall pointed to the direction of the doctor's office. "This man, Newly, has helped the Doc in the past and I want him to look you over," he challenged his father.

The General narrowed his eyes at his son and studied the look of deep concern on his son's face. He huffed, "Fine, but make it quick. I'm tired."

Newly nodded and went straight to work. First he pulled his coat off and rolled up his sleeves before he searched for the stethoscope in the black leather medical bag. Once he located the instrument he place it in his ears and placed the drum on the General's chest, "Breath slowly in an out," he asked.

The General did as the young man asked, and half way thought had a coughing spell that almost deafened Newly. O'Brien quickly pulled the stethoscope from his ears and placed it back in the bag.

"Well," the old man asked gruffly.

"It could be walking pneumonia or just a bad chest cold. It's hard to tell the two apart sometimes," Newly stated. "Either way you are a very sick man, and need to stay put for a while," O'Brien stated.

"How long is a while?" the General cut to the chase.

"Maybe a week. It all depends on how you respond to the treatment," Newly stated. "I'll start with a mustard plaster, but I first need to get some supplies," he said as he closed the medical bag and straightened his back.

"Don't be long. I only intend to stay here for a few days. Not a few weeks," the General stated.

Newly nodded and then looked at Randall, "He could probably use some soup," he noted.

"I didn't get out to eat," the General sighed and looked at his eldest son. "I laid down and fell asleep," he admitted.

"I'll get you some soup, Pa," Randall smiled. "We'll be back as quick as we can," he said nudging Newly to the door. The General motioned for the two men to leave the room and get what they needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Newly had just reached the general store as Jonas was preparing to lock the building up for the night. "Mister Jonas!" he called as he hurried to the door just as Jonas pulled his ring of keys from his coat pocket.

"What is it, Newly? What's wrong?" there was slight panic in the store owner's voice as his eyes dashed around the street to see what was wrong.

"Nothing really, I just need some supplies to help the General," O'Brien thumbed over his shoulder to the Dodge House.

"The who?" Jonas asked, his eyebrows knit together having not heard anyone in town referred to as "the General".

"He's an old gentleman with three sons. They're just passing through town and staying a the Dodge House, but he's awfully sick right now," Newly informed the store owner.

"What's he got? Is it the same thing Doc has?" the panic intensified in Jonas who was now wondering it there was validity in thinking that there was some epidemic going around; his eyes finally went to the hotel just up the street.

Newly shook his head not knowing, "I don't think it's the same thing," he shrugged.

Jonas pursed his lips, "What do you need?" he asked quickly looking back at Newly.

"Mustard, flour and some cloth," Newly answered as he followed the store owner into the store.

"You're making a mustard plaster, then," Jonas noted as he took a bag and scooped some flour into it, and the same with the dried mustard. "How much cloth do you need?" he stopped and looked at the young deputy.

"A couple of yards should do," Newly stated as he watched Jonas unfurled the bolt of muslin before cutting a length off. The store owner then neatly folded the fabric and placed it on the service counter next to the two bags, "Is there anything else?" he then asked.

Newly shook his head no, and handed Jonas some money, "I'll let you know later if I need any more. I think this should do for the night," he picked up the items and thanked the store owner as he left. Jonas stood starring out the door, hoping that the two illnesses weren't related. An unsettled feeling washed over the store owner as he blew out the lamps and finally locked the door for the night.

As it would happen, Randall was also just heading back to the hotel room with a white enamelled billy can filled with hot soup, "You got what you needed?" he asked the young deputy.

"I did. We'll let your father eat something before we try this," Newly slightly lifted the items he was carrying as a show of what he had bought.

Howie watched the two men come back into the hotel and stopped them before going up the stairs, "I heard that he's terribly ill," he looked at Newly as he spoke.

"Yes, my father is unwell," Randall curtly replied.

"Nothing catching is it?" Uzzel asked as he had also heard about the town doctor.

"Howie," Newly looked at the hotel clerk, "Go back to work. There's no danger or contagious illnesses in Dodge," he spoke calmly then motioned for Randall to go to the room up the stairs. O'Brien followed; even he was now beginning to doubt himself – maybe there was a connection. Newly tried to shake the thought and focus on the work at hand.

* * *

Wilbur Jonas reached his home and unlocked the front door with a slight huff. Ellen took notice, "What's wrong?" she asked looking up from her needlework.

Jonas said nothing as he hung up his coat and bowler hat on the coat rack by the front door. Without a word he walked over to the little table at the slight partition wall between the kitchen and sitting room, where the crystal bottle of scotch sat. He quickly poured a drink and realized that Ellen was watching him the whole time. The store owner flushed slightly as he joined his wife, "I'm sorry. What did you say?" he asked as he clearly had his head in the clouds.

"I asked if anything was wrong," Ellen studied her husbands face and just by the look his face, he was clearly troubled about something.

Slowly Jonas sat down in his favorite chair and placed the glass on the occasional table next to him, "I told you that Doc is awfully sick, didn't I?" he asked.

Ellen nodded and waited.

"Well, just now, Newly told me that there's another fellow from out of town that is also sick," the store owner stated. "No one knows it they are related," he said with worry on his face.

Ellen smiled, "I'm sure that it's just a coincidence," she tried to soothe her husband's worry.

Jonas took a sip from his glass, "I sure hope you're right. This town can't take much more," he lamented.

Ellen knew what her husband meant and nodded in agreement. "Let's not worry about something that hasn't or likely will happen," she offered.

Jonas forced a smiled, "How did I luck out with sure a smart woman?" he asked with slight blush. Ellen merely smiled and went back to her needlework. The store owner watched his wife for a moment then tilted his head back and rested on the chair; perhaps he was over reacting.

* * *

The General had his fill of the soup and was getting tired again. Newly was quickly mixing some of the flour, mustard powder and water together in a basin, "Now this will have to be repeated on his back," Newly stated as he finally got the old man's consent to try his treatment.

Randall watched on and nodded, "How much do I use?" he asked.

Newly looked up, "Once the mixture is spread out, I would figure a little more than a cup full," he stated. "The most important thing is not to allow the mixture to actually tough his skin because it could cause blisters. Be sure that when you apply the one on his back you use the new material and wash this out for the next use," the young deputy stated as he lay the first plaster over the General's chest. He then pulled the blanket up and stood. "The whole idea is to sweat that out of him. Don't leave that on him any longer that twenty minutes," he warned.

"I don't know," Randall stated.

"Look, I have to go and look after Doc after this. I sure would be proud if you could manage this for the night," Newly smiled slightly. "I'd give him plenty of water as well," he added.

"Being a doctor sure isn't much fun," Randall grunted as he realized that he never did get to the saloon.

"Once the front is done, wash him down with warm water, before you apply the plaster to his back. Once that comes off in the same time, wash him down again. I don't think you'll need to apply another one until morning," the young deputy patted Randall on the shoulder. "I'll be around if you need me," he added as he picked up his coat and hat at the door before he left the room.

Randall sighed as he looked down at his father who appeared to be sweating profusely.

* * *

It was now late in the evening and things in Dodge where winding down as saloons were closing for the night. The streets were empty and only the wind could be heard as it kick a can or caused a sign to creak as it swayed.

Newly stood on the boardwalk and decided to see if he had a chance for a late night drink at the Long Branch; he quickly crossed the street and was happy to see that the saloon was still open, although in the process of closing for the night.

"Newly?" Kitty looked up from the bar where she was working on her accounts as the yong deputy entered the establishment.

"Miss Kitty. Sam," he smiled as he walked to the bar and looked around. Only a hand full of people were left in the room.

"You look like you could use a night cap," Kitty noted.

Newly ticked his head, "I don't often agree with that, but to night I will," he was glass that the saloon owner was agreeable to the drink. Sam poured one and slide it across the bar.

"Hey, how come he can have a drink now and I can't?" Zachariah shouted from the table where he sat with Jane Rose. "You're cut off," Sam sternly stated. "Go home," he added.

"I have to go soon," Jane Rose said awkwardly as she stood and stepped away from the table, joining Kitty at the bar.

"Fine. I'll go. But I'll be back tomorrow," Zach loudly stated as he got to his feet and blew Jane Rose a kiss. "I'll see you later, sweetheart," he smiled as he numbly walked to the door. The night air hit him and it was like he was wide awake again. His eyes glanced back into the saloon, "We're going to meet sooner than tomorrow, Jane Rose," he said as he drew his hand across his stubbled chin and walked to the alley to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good night Newly," Kitty smiled as she watched the young deputy leave the saloon.

Next was Jane Rose, "Good night Miss Kitty," she smiled as she gathered her coat from the office.

"That man wasn't bothering you was he?" Kitty had to ask.

"Oh, no. Not much." Jane Rose smiled. "I think he understood where we stand. I told him I'm not going to be his girl," she half laughed. "Although he was kind of handsome," she stated.

"A lot of them are handsome, but that doesn't make them good men," Kitty warned. "If he bothers you again, you let me know," she winked. "Good night and I'll see you in the morning," Kitty smiled as the young woman nodded in acknowledgement of what Kitty had just conveyed about men.

Newly had already crossed the alley where Zachariah remained in the shadows and watching for Jane Rose. In fact he watched the deputy climb the stairs up to the doctor's office. Zach bit his lips as he waited and the wait wasn't long. Jane Rose adjusted her coat over her shoulders and stepped down to cross the alley when Zach grabbed her from behind. He had his right hand clamped tightly over her mouth and his left arm around her waist as he forced her further into the alley.

Newly opened the door into the doctor's office to find Festus seated at Doc's desk, playing with the cover of the book he shoved aside. He was flicking it with his right index finger watching open and flop shut, "Oh, hiya Newly," he stopped what he was doing.

Newly smiled, "How's Doc?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

Festus shrugged, He ain't said a peep," the hill man stated as he looked over his shoulder to the closed bedroom door.

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing," O'Brien said with some relief.

Zachariah force his way through the door that divided the front part of the alley from the back, below the window of Doc's bedroom. Jane Rose continued to struggle, this time a slight yelp escaped her lips, causing Doc to stir.

The doctor rolled his head toward the window and listened further. He wasn't sure whether he was having another bad dream or not. There was another noised from the alley below. Slowly Doc peeled off the bedsheets and slid out of the bed walking to the window. He looked around and then down to the street level, where he saw someone or two people, he couldn't really make out what he was looking at due to the low light. He squinted and thought there were two people, one with a hat, the other without.

Doc slid his right hand down over his face and decided that it was two drunks. He wandered back to his bed, still in a fog and trying to make sense what he just saw. As he got closer to his bed, he stubbed his toe on the table beside the bed, "Ouch!" he growled, which caught the attention of the two deputies in the other room.

Both Newly and Festus scrambled to the door, but by the time they opened it and entered the bedroom, the doctor was back in bed. "Doc what was that noise?" Newly asked as he looked around the darkened room; only the light from the half moon lit it.

"I stubbed my toe getting back from the window. I thought I heard something down below," Doc grumbled and tried to get back to sleep.

Festus moved to the window and looked out, "I don't see nothing, Doc," the hill man's voice was tender.

"Maybe you just had another bad dream," Newly suggested.

"Maybe," Doc grunted. "Now let me get some sleep," he said as he gruffly pulled the sheet over his shoulder as he rolled onto his side, away from the two deputies and the window.

Newly motioned to Festus to leave the room, and pulled the door closed once they were back in office area.

Festus tucked his thumbs into the arm holes of his vest, "Do you suppose ol' Doc was seenin' thangs?" he asked as he left eyebrow crept up to his hat.

Newly shrugged, "I didn't hear anyone in the alley when I came up here," he noted. "And I didn't see anyone on the street once the saloon closed," he added. "Maybe there were some drunks out back, but I'm sure there's nothing to it."

"Wall I didn't see nobody down there," Festus pointed out. "And fer Doc to go stub his toe like he done, he must be still swervey-headed," the hill man said as if he was an authority on the subject.

"It doesn't matter," Newly stated. "We just need Doc to be well. And by the sounds of him just now, he's getting back to being his old self," O'Brien smiled slightly.

"You mean like the grump-head he usually is," Festus said under his breath before he blew a puff of air out the side of his mouth. Despite trying to keep the comment to himself, it was loud enough that Newly heard it and smiled; and tried to hide his amusement, "I'll watch over Doc, now," O'Brien said as he urged the hill man to leave.

"That's mighty fine of you Newly. But don't you go peekin' in them books of Doc's! You'll have nightmares fer sure!" the hill man shook poked at the book on the doctor's desk and his head in disgust as he reach for the door. "Half a lady and a head cut wide open," he shuttered as he opened the door and left the office.

Newly looked down at the book, read the cover and then looked back to the closed door, "I bet that gave you the shiverdy-willies," the young deputy smiled as he settled down in Doc's chair for the night.

* * *

Jane Rose continued to struggle against Zachariah's tight grip; she even tried biting his hand that held her mouth closed, but he palms were as tough as boot leather and he only laughed at her attempts to escape, "Come on, just give up. We're just going to have a little fun," he the whispered in her ear.

Jane Rose's heart rate jumped at the words and she struggled to free herself even more.

Zach spotted the run-down shack near the stream that ran through town. It was near the end of Bridge Street and near nowhere. Once they arrived, Zach looked around to see if anyone had followed them; the limited light left by the moon made it hard to tell, but he was sure they were alone. Using his shoulder, he bunted the door until the old latch gave away and they were inside.

Zachariah, finally released Jane Rose, "Sit do over there," he said pointing to a crate in the corner while guarding the door and regaining his strength. His eyes searched for a lamp, when he spied one on a work bench near the rear window. He calculated that if he moved from the door, the woman would bolt. "Bring me that lamp, darling," he smiled.

Jane Rose swallowed and slowly stood to get the lamp. A thought crossed her mind to throw it at him but she heard his gun hammer rolled back, "Just be nice and hand it over," he said reaching for the lamp.

Jane Rose reluctantly agreed and returned to the crate, frantically trying to figure a way of of the shed.


	8. Chapter 8

Randall finished applying the second mustard plaster to his father's back, "Do you think its working?" he asked.

The General coughed some more, and shook his head, "I don't know. I feel like I'm burning up inside," he stated. "Maybe after another treatment," he looked to his son.

"That can't be until tomorrow morning. You heard what Newly said. Once I get this one off you and wash you up, you are going to get some rest. Hopefully by morning the doctor is feeling better and can have a look at you," Randall stated as he washed his hands.

"What are your brothers doing?" the General asked.

"We parted ways after supper," Randall shrugged. "I think they went to the saloon across the road."

"I'll be glad to do that soon, too," the old man sighed.

"Not until you are feeling better," Randall said as he sat down on the bed next to his father.

"You're a good son," the General smiled weakly. He was getting very sleepy.

* * *

Zachariah had lit the lamp and hung it from a wooden peg near the door. Jane Rose watched the man with intensity as he slowly walked toward her, "Just let me go," she said firmly.

"I will, once we have a little fun," Zach said as he gently ran his right hand down the side of the saloon girl's face. Jane Rose flinched and moved away from his hand as it reached her jaw.

"Don't be afraid," Zach smiled as he knelt down in front of the woman. His eyes darted back and forth between her eyes. He then wet his lips and pulled Jane Rose forward, embracing her tightly as he continued to kiss her against her will. Jane Rose tried to wriggle free, but Zach's grip on her was too great. "Come on honey, it will be much more enjoyable if you relaxed a little," he said through kisses around he neck and lips. His breath was hot and his breathing increased as he worked himself up and continued kissing the woman.

"Let me go!" Jane Rose shouted at Zach as she finally had enough.

Jane Rose's outcry caused Zach to pause for fear that someone might have heard her. He stood and went to the door and looked out. There was no one in sight. Now he grew angry, "Why did you do that?" he questioned as he turned on his heels only to fine Jane Rose holding a length of wood. Zach's eyes narrowed, "Now put that down honey, someone's likely to get hurt," he warned.

"I want to leave. Now!" Jane Rose demanded as she waved the length of wood at Zachariah.

Zach wet his lips again, this time he ran his right hand across his stubbled face, "Now don't be like that. We haven't had our fun yet," he said as he stepped closer. Jane Rose stepped equally back keeping the thick stick between them, shacking her head no the whole while.

"You don't know ol' Zachariah very well. When I get my mind set on something, I get it," Zach leered as he took another step closer.

Jane Rose pocked the stick at him, "I'll hit you between the eyes, I swear!" she shouted again. Unfortunately that was Zach's final straw and he lunged forward grabbing the wood and jerking from Jane Rose's hands. A look of terror ran across the woman's face.

Zach tossed the length of wood across the room before he moved in closer. Again Jane Rose screamed for help, angering Zach further, "Shut your mouth," he sneered as he back handed her across the face, causing her to fall into the wall – hard.

Zachariah was quick to her, continuing where he had left off only this time with more passion on his part. Jane Rose struggled hard, but the harder she did, the worse her situation became. Finally she snapped and reached out scratching Zach down his left cheek with her fingernails.

Zach stopped and held his right hand to his face, "Why did you do that?" he asked like he'd just come into the room.

"I said let me go!" Jane Rose again shouted as she tried to get to her feet.

Zach looked down at the blood on his hand and the quickly looked up at the saloon girl. "I'm bleeding," he huffed. "You scratched my face!" he then bellowed, again striking Jane Rose across the face and again she tumbled to the floor. This time she didn't move. Zachariah frowned and knelt down next to the woman; she was lifeless. "Get up," he ordered and nudged her hard to wake her, but she didn't move. She was dead.

Zachariah stood and stared down at the dead woman. He then swallowed hard as he panicked. Quickly he blew out the lantern and checked out the door to see if anyone heard Jane Rose's most recent scream – there was no one in sight. He then looked back at Jane Rose; her body showed in the little light that the moon cast through the window. He had to hide her body without being seen. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Zach spotted a tarp in the corner and quickly grabbed it and covered the body. He then hoisted he woman up over his shoulder and walked out the door and down to the creek behind the building where he dumped her body. With his foot his pushed the canvas wrapped body down into the reeds.

Zach straightened himself up and again touched his cheek – he had to come up with a good excuse for the bloody marks. His mind ran through a hundred scenarios and finally he'd claim he was drunk and fell on the boardwalk. To add to his credibility he rubbed dirt into the wound.

Zach headed back to the hotel and quietly entered the front door and went up to the room that he and his brother's shared. Gently he opened the unlocked door and spotted Clement on the cot. He slowly stepped into the room noting that his older brother wasn't in sight. With a big sigh, Zach quietly walked to his bed and sat down pulling his boots off before he laid back and pulled the sheet over himself.

Clement watched for a moment and then closed his eyes. He didn't like being alone in the room, but now that Zachariah had arrived, all was right with him and he smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

Zach rolled on his his side, way from the door just as Randall entered the room; he was glad to see that both his brothers were in bed, as he had told his father before leaving his room. Randell didn't bother with his boots; he just flopped down onto the bed, pulled a blanket up and closed his eyes.

Zach slowly exhaled in relief then closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Doc rolled onto this left side and slowly opened his eyes; he blinked at the brightness of the room with the sun shining though the window. The doctor slowly sat up, feeling better than he did the day before. He ran his hand down his face then looked at the window again. He remembered looking out it last night, but it seemed all foggy to him.

Doc slid his feet into his slippers and then winched as he also remembered his toe. He made a face as he stood up and limped to the window and looked out.

The spring birds had returned to Dodge and they were singing as they flew from rooftop to rooftop looking for mates and places to build their nests. There was something settling about the varied songs they sung. Doc caught himself smiling, then realized why he was at the window, and the smile turned into frown. The looked down to the alley below and tried to decide it in fact he did see people down there last night. Certainly there were foot prints, but they could be days or weeks old, as there was little normal traffic in that area.

The doctor shrugged and limped over to the chair where his trousers and shirt were hung. He felt well enough to get dressed, but maybe not to do much more. He wasn't the only one stirring. The sounds out on the street where familiar with the early morning routines of the milk man and lamplighter as they made their business rounds for the day.

Doc finished pulling on his black leather boots and then tucked his white shirt into his trousers before he opened the door to the office. Newly was still at the desk with his arms folded and head resting on them as he slept.

The doctor rested his hand on the young deputy's shoulder, "Newly?" he spoke kindly.

Newly lifted his head and for a split second he didn't know where he was. It finally came back to him, "Doc? How are you feeling?" he asked as he got to his feet.

The doctor looked a little sheepish; he loathed being sick and the centre of attention. Doc blinked at Newly's question, "But better, thank you," he nodded slightly as he turned to the wood stove and the coffee pot. He picked up a cloth and then the lid of the pot; he peered in and took a sniff – the coffee was burnt and thick. Doc made a face and placed the lip back on the pot. "I'm going to see if Kitty has any decent coffee," he walked to the door and picked up his hat and coat on the way.

"I'll join you," Newly stood smiling as he picked up his hat from the chair next to the roll-top desk. Doc was pleased, that was until he heard the jingle of large spurs that seemed to be heading up the stairs. Festus opened the door and looked at the doctor, "What?" Doc barked as he gruffly placed his black felt hat on his head.

"I can see that you're feelin' better," the hill man stated looking the doctor over from head to toe.

"Of course I'm feeling better. Why else would I be out of bed?" Doc said as he ran his hand across his moustache; his tone was both scolding and kind – typical Doc.

"Yer grouchiness didn't get any better," Festus grunted. "Here I take time out of my busy day to see how you are, and you are just as much of a grump-head as you was before," the hill man stated with hurt in his voice.

Doc frowned, "I need a coffee," he looked at the two deputies; Newly was trying hard not to laugh, which made the doctor that much more irritable. The doctor stepped around Festus and went for the door, "You coming or not?" he looked watched the two men then left the office. Both Festus and Newly followed him.

The trio walked down the stairs and crossed the alley to the Long Branch. With the spring-like weather Kitty had the front doors open for the first time in a long time; it also allowed the aroma of freshly brewed coffee to waft out the doors. A slight smile curved the doctor's mouth as he pushed though the swing doors and stepped down into the establishment with the two deputies right behind.

Kitty looked up from the bar where she was pouring over her ledger from the night before, "Well good morning, Doc! You look a sight better," she smiled.

Doc ticked his head, "I feel it too. Thanks," he said as he joined the red-hair at the bar.

"How about a coffee?" Kitty asked the three men.

"If it improves his grouchiness, I'd give him three of them," Festus muttered. Doc shot him a look but said nothing to the hill man. He looked back at the saloon owner, "I'd love one," he winked.

With Sam busy mopping the floor and taking the chairs down, Kitty pour a cup for each man, and another for herself, "You just be sure to take it easy for a few days," she spoke kindly to the doctor. "Well, I'm certainly in no shape to move any mountains, right away," he commented before he sipped from the mug. "Newly and Festus can do that for you," Kitty winked which garnered he a glare from the doctor causing her to laugh. "That wasn't funny," Doc grumbled and went back to his coffee.

* * *

Clement sat on the end of his cot and stared out the window, watching the birds. He heard Randall stir and looked over to his brother, "I'm hungry!" he said with enthusiasm.

Randall rubbed his eyes with his knuckles and yawned, "You were born hungry," he mused with his brother, then kicked Zack's bed, "Get up," he joked.

Zachariah groaned; his head was pounding. Slowly he opened his eyes and had to shelter them from the bright daylight.

"What did you two get up to last night?" Randall asked as he stood and walked over to the basin and pitcher of water, splashing some into the large bowl to wash his face.

"Once we ate, we went to a saloon!" Clement exclaimed. "Zachariah found a pretty lady," he added.

Zach tried to stop his younger brother from talking any more of Jane Rose, "We only had a few drinks together," he interjected.

"She sure is pretty," Clement stated with a big smile on his face. "I'd like a girl like that," he then lamented.

"No girl in their right mind would take you," Zach stated as he turned to sit on the edge of the bed; he ran his hands through his tussled hair and then remembered the scratches on his face. Gingerly he touched his cheek and was thankful that the area wasn't bleeding. His mind raced to put a believable story together about how he managed to scratch his face.

Randall chuckled at the two brothers as he dried his hands. It was then he saw the red marks on Zach's face, "What happened to you?" he leaned in for a closer look but Zach stood up and out of the way, "I had too much to drink last night and fell into a wall on my way back here," he hung his head in shame.

"Don't tell father that," Randall stated. "He'll bring down temperance on all of us, and I haven't even been to the saloon yet," he half joked.

"I won't say a word," Zach looked up. "And you'd better not either," he glared at Clement. Clement shook his head no, "I want more beer," he exclaimed.

"Well you're getting breakfast first," Randall said as he picked up his hat. "I'm checking in on father, and I'll meet you at the restaurant." Both brothers nodded and followed Randall out of the room, where they parted ways.


	10. Chapter 10

Randall entered his father's room quietly; the drapes were pulled tight, so night light was in the room, other than what could be seen though the drapes, which wasn't much. The General was sleeping but his breathing still seemed ragged, which caused Randall some concern. His motion in the room woke the old man up, who immediately began to cough, again. Randall assisted in giving the General a drink of water to try to calm him down. "You don't sound any better, Pa. Do you want me to apply another mustard plaster?" Randall asked as he helped the General by adjusting his pillows.

The old man shook his head no, "That thing only irradiated me. I want a real doctor, and not that young one. A town this size should have a sage doctor in it," he protested.

"There is a real doctor, but he is also really sick, Pa," Randall stated. "I don't think he'd be well enough to look at you right now, based on what I saw last night," he stated.

"I don't care if he's on his death bed, I want him to see me," the General stated firmly.

Randall nodded, "I'll see what I can do," he said as he walked to the door. "Get some rest and I'll be back as soon as I can," he said before he left the room, closing the door behind him. He sighed heavily. Randall set off to have a quick bite of breakfast before visiting the town doctor to convince him in his ailing state to look at this father. He felt bad for the doctor considering the state he last saw the man. He couldn't imagine how the doctor would be able to care for anyone when he felt so miserable himself.

Zach and Clement were enjoying their coffee, eggs and steak for breakfast. Zach nudged his brother to get him to notice Randall at the door. The older brother walked to the table, "Couldn't wait, huh?" he asked as he sat down at the table.

"Clem wouldn't shut up," Zachariah smiled. "The only way to stop him was to fill his mouth with food," he added. Randall smiled at the comment as he motioned to the waiter so that he could order his food.

Roy took Randall's order and left the room. "So what are you two going to do to day?" Randall asked as he poured a cup of coffee from the pot on the table.

"I just want to look around! I like this place," Clement beamed.

"I guess we're just going to look around," Zach said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Stay away from the saloons," Randall joked. "You look like hell," he added just as his meal arrived.

"Zachariah might want to see his lady friend," Clement smiled and wiped his lips with the napkin.

"She doesn't like me that much," Zach said in his defense. "She told me she didn't like me, so I left her alone after you left," he eyed his brother.

"That's too bad," Clement sighed. "She sure was pretty."

"Maybe there's a lady in a store that even prettier," Zach smiled as he picked up his hat from the vacant chair and then stood. "You coming or not?" he looked at his younger brother. Zach placed some money on the table.

"See you later, Randall," Clement smiled and quickly stood to follow Zach from the restaurant. Randall nodded and dug into his food.

* * *

Doc sat at the back table with Kitty. Festus and Newly had left the saloon to resume their duties, or in Newly's case his job as gunsmith. The doctor chewed on a piece of toasted bread, which he slathered with cherry jam, "This is the fist solid food I've had in two days," he stated with satisfaction.

"Just don't push yourself, Doc. You were in pretty rough shape yesterday," Kitty urged the doctor.

Doc ticked his head in agreement, "I can't recall a time that I was that sick," he sighed.

"You were so sick, you were seeing things!" Kitty half laughed.

"Seeing things? Like what?" the doctor asked as he busied himself with the other piece of toasted bread and the jam.

"Spiders," Kitty frowned.

"Spiders?" Doc paused what he was doing. "What kind of spiders?"

"I don't know, but you said they were everywhere. I scared the heck out of us," Kitty stated.

Doc blinked in disbelief, "That makes me wonder if I saw people in the alley last night, then," he thought for a moment and then continued with the toast. Clearly he was puzzled over the spiders and the people, he may or may not have seen. Kitty patted him on the forearm, "I told you the you were sick," she looked at the doctor with a sympathetic smile.

Doc swallowed do the toast with a slug of coffee, "I guess I was just seeing things," he sighed just as Randall appeared in the doorway of the saloon. Both Kitty and Doc watched the man as he approached the table, "Good to see you up and around, doctor," Randall smiled as he tipped his hat to Kitty.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage," Doc said as ht looked up at the young man.

"I came to see you yesterday, but you were awfully sick," Randall stated.

Doc looked over to Kitty, "So I've been told," he then looked back at Randall. "What did you need me for?" he then asked as he drew his left hand across his moustache.

"It's not me. It's our father," Randall explained.

"What's wrong with him?" Doc took an interest in what the young man said.

"That's the thing, doctor. I don't know. He coughs a lot and he's weak," Randall sighed. "It's not in his nature to be sickly," he added.

"I see," Doc said blinking. "Well, let me get my medical bag and I'll have a look at him," the doctor said as he slowly got to his feet.

"Thanks," Randall said with a hint of relief in his tone. "Look for you up in your office, but didn't find you there. It was the store owner that told me you were here."

Doc appeared a little annoyed that Jonas had seen where he'd gone. He was hoping for a quiet day. "I'll see you later, Kitty," Doc said as he picked up his black felt hat from the chair and placed it on his head before leaving the saloon with the young man at his side. It appeared they were chatting as they left the establishment.

Kitty just shook her head, "Don't push yourself, Doc," she said to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Zachariah and Clement wandered the streets of Dodge and peered in windows, stepped into stores as they looked around town. Clement finally stopped, "What did you mean that the pretty lady didn't like you?" he asked his brother.

Zach froze for a second and then turned to his brother, "It's just like I said. She told me she didn't like me so I left the Long Branch shortly after you did. My heart ached," he stated as he stared at his brother.

"I liked her. Maybe she will like me better," Clement smiled and continued up the street. Zach hurried up to catch him, "I don't think she's your type, Clem," he said taking his brother by the shoulder to stop him.

"Why?" Clement blinked.

"Well," Zach ran his hand across his face, "She likes a lot of really expensive things and I don't think Pa would be happy that you spent your money like that," he reasoned.

"But what if she married me?" Clement asked.

"Oh, I don't think she's the marring type," Zach stated. "You see, she gets all sorts of things given to her where she works," he tried to explain. Clement frowned, "Well it won't hurt in asking her," he huffed.

"Okay. Fine. You can ask her later, but first we're going to finish looking around and then find us another saloon," Zachariah smiled as he playfully poked his brother in the shoulder.

"Another saloon? Okay!" Clem exclaimed and followed his brother up the street. 

* * *

Doc climbed the stairs in the hotel with Randall, "Where are you from?" he asked the young man.

"Kinda all over lately. Father wants to settle down where winter isn't as bad," Randall smiled as he reached for the door knob of his father's room. Doc ticked his head as he entered the dark room. "It's best if you address him as the General," Randall whispered to the doctor.

Doc's eyes narrowed as he squinted into the dark room. He then walked to the window and the first thing he did was to pull open the drapes. The general moaned," Close those back up," he growled, covering his eyes with his arm.

"I will not, unless you really don't want me to look at you," Doc challenged.

Randall stood at the doorway with a mix of terror and awe on his face.

Slowly the General turned his head, "Who are you?" he then coughed.

Doc studied the man, "I'm Doc Adams. Your son came for me," he thumbed to the door. The General's eyes follow the doctor's direction, "I thought you said he was sick," he growled.

"I was sick. And for all I know still am," Doc said in the young man's defence. "Now what about you?" he said as he placed his medical bag down on the end of the bed, followed by his hat.

The old man in the bed coughed again. "I've had this damn cough for a while now. I can't shake it," he muttered in slight embarrassment.

Doc nodded, and picked up the General's wrist while he pulled his watch from his vest pocket. Doc tilted the watch to the window for better light and once he got the answer he was looking for let go of the General and poked his watch back into the vest pocket. Doc frowned slightly as he opened his medical bag and pulled out his stethoscope, this time he hovered over the old man on the bed. Doc moved the instrument around over the General's chest and nodded, "Well it isn't pneumonia," he said pulled the stethoscope from his neck.

"Well what is it then?" Randall quickly asked.

"A really good chest cold," Doc stated with a tick of his head.

"And they call you a doctor?" the General growled.

Doc also lashed out at the old man, "I came here out of common courtesy to look you over," he said with an even tone in his voice. "If you don't like my diagnostics then, maybe you should find another doctor, and good luck with that in this town," Doc stated and was ready to pack up and leave, but the General grabbed him by the sleeve. "I saw men die just from a cough in the war. I don't want to die that way," his narrowed at the doctor.

"So did I," Doc said with sorrow. "There wasn't much I could do for most of them," he lamented.

"What side were you on?" the General had to ask.

Doc's eyes narrowed, "Does it really matter now?"

The General pondered the question, "I suppose not, but I'd like to know," he tried to bridge the gap he had created.

Doc grunted in slight amusement. "Let's just say I spent much of my time at Libby, and not as a doctor for the guards. I tried to look after the sick and wounded that I was imprisoned with," he stated.

"The Union side," the General nodded with satisfaction. "Good man," he added as he let go of the doctor's coat sleeve.

Doc blinked, "Am I?" he questioned the General's comment, as he brushed his right hand across his moustache.

The General studied the doctor, "I think so. Anyone under the conditions at Libby and was still able to offer whatever they could to help seems to be a good man," he reasoned.

"There was little I could do for most of those men. We have no food or supplies. Too many died from the elements alone," Doc busied himself with some pill bottles hoping not to talk about it any more.

"I know about Libby," the General grunted. "Sorry we didn't get there sooner," he stated.

Doc wasn't sure if the General meant that he was one involved in the prison libration or as a whole that the Union army didn't get there sooner. He chose not to ask. "I suggest that you continue with the mustard plasters for another two days and I'll reassess you at that time. And, I want you to take two of these in the morning and two at night, for the same time," he placed a pill bottle on the table next to the bed.

"Thanks for looking at him," Randall said stepping further into the room. He could see that his father was not impressed with the doctor's medical suggestion.

"I'll check in on him a little later," Doc said as he snapped the medical bag closed and picked it up from the bed. "Make sure you give him the pills," he pointed to the bottle. Randall nodded and watched the doctor leave the room.

"I don't want another mustard plaster," the General growled.

"The doctor knows what he's doing," Randall stated and he prepared the mixture.

"I'm not so certain," the old man huffed. "Old Doctor Turner. Now he was a good doctor," the General added.

"He's also been dead for some ten years," Randall reminded his father.

"He was still a better doctor," the old man huffed as he watched Randall with the mustard plaster.

"Just give Doctor Adams a chance. He knows what he's going," Randall pleaded.

The General brushed his hands in the air, "I guess we'll see in a few days," he slowly conceded to the doctor's orders and allowed his son to apply the wrap.


	12. Chapter 12

Doc wandered along the boardwalk thinking about the old General and his comment about Libby Prison; for some reason it was bothering him. Maybe he and the other men would have been liberated sooner, but it was hard to say and he didn't want to dig any further into the past. He still felt irritated. Maybe it was the tone the General used that made it feel that he was unconcerned for what happened.

The doctor paused and looked across the street. With a quick check of his watch he determined that it was well passed noon and maybe a beer would calm him down. Doc closed the pocket watch and slid it back into his vest pocket before he step out onto the street in the direction of the Long Branch.

It seemed like the good weather was bringing people out as the street was busy with shoppers and farmers who were getting ready for the planting season which was still weeks away.

Doc entered the saloon and ambled over to the table where Kitty sat with the newspaper. It occurred to the doctor that his toe hurt a little more; perhaps he thought, that he was doing too much walking and standing and irritating the digit. He still wasn't one hundred percent certain whether he had broke it or not.

Kitty looked up from the paper, "You look like you're about to explode," the saloon owner stated as he examined the doctor, who looked dishevelled.

Doc scratched his cheek, "No. Well, maybe," he said as he sat down, placing his medical bag on the table.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked as he folded the paper and placed it on the table.

Doc leaned forward and folded his arms on the table in front of himself. "I went to see that General," Doc began, "I'll be fine if he'd just do as I say," he ticked his head. "He's a stubborn one," he added as he screwed his right index finger into his ear, then ticked his head.

"Met your match?" Kitty's mused only to get a glaring look from the doctor. "Hardly," he huffed. "He just said something about the war that just is down right bugging me," he sighed.

Kitty patted Doc on the forearm, "Would a drink help? I mean if you're up for it, that is," she eyed the doctor.

Doc pursed his lips in thought, and tried not to look too eager, "That might work," he finally said.

Kitty smiled and got up to get the doctor a glass of whiskey. Doc's eyebrows lifted at the sight as he only planned on a beer, but this was much better; he tried to hide his look. Kitty returned to the table and sat back down next to the doctor, "There you go," she placed the glass down in front of Doc, who nodded and thanked her for the drink.

Kitty then was the one that looked puzzled as she looked around the room. Doc noted the look on the saloon owner's face as he took a sip from the glass, which caused him to also look around himself to see if had missed something. His eyes came back to Kitty, "Now you're the one that looks like a drink might help. What's wrong?" the doctor asked.

"I'm not sure, yet," Kitty said as she stood up and walked back to the bar; this time she retrieved the schedule of when her girls worked. The saloon owner scanned the page and frowned, "Sam?"

The barkeep stepped over to where Kitty was standing, "Miss Kitty?" he too could see that she was concerned about something.

"Did Jane Rose ask to change her shift after last night?" Kitty asked.

Sam shook his head no, "She didn't say anything to me. Maybe she's just running late," Noonan stated.

"Well that could be," Kitty said placing the clipboard back behind the bar. "I'll give her a little more time before I send someone to her boarding house," she tried to smile, but knew that there was something wrong. Jane Rose was always punctual and always good at letting someone know if there were any changes in her schedule.

Doc's eyes followed Kitty back to the table, "Now you're the one looking like you could use a drink," he stated. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, yet. I hope," Kitty sighed as she watched the door of the establishment.

Doc didn't buy her comment, "I thought you where better playing poker, than that," he said looking Kitty in the eyes.

Kitty smiled slightly at the comment, "This isn't a poker face. I'm just worried that Jane Rose hasn't shown up for work yet and I can't imagine why," she finally said.

Doc finished his drink, "If you'd like I can go and see what's keeping her," he placed the glass down.

"I'd like that, Doc," Kitty nodded in approval. Doc patted Kitty lightly on the shoulder as he picked up his leather medical bag before he left the saloon. Kitty smiled kindly at the doctor, and she wasn't sure if her imagination was playing tricks on her, but she could almost see the doctor limping slightly. Kitty's eyebrows knit in thought and soon shrugged it off.

Doc began his trek up the street to the little boarding house where some of Kitty's girls stayed. He'd been there before, tending to some of the women from time to time, depending what was ailing them.

Doc approached the boarding house as several of the young women were leading, "Hello doctor," one of them waved as she passed by. Doc caught himself smiling as he watched them walk away. He drew his hand across his moustache and returned his attention to his task at hand.

The doctor opened the front door and stepped into the parlour. He was quick to take off his hat as he approached Mrs. Daily, who was busy at her desk. Slowly the woman looked up, "Hello Doctor Adams."

Doc nodded, "Mrs. Daily," he said then looked around.

"What brings you here?" Mrs. Daily asked as she stood up. "No one is sick, are they?" she held a level of concern as there were also other people who shared the boarding house.

Doc's eyes fluttered in thought, "I hope not. I was asked by Miss Kitty to check in on Jane Rose," he stated.

Mrs. Daily stepped away from her desk, "You best talk to the other ladies from the Long Branch, Doc. They are down the hall in room eight," she pointed.

Doc nodded sharply and headed down the hall. He looked around before he knocked on the door as he didn't want people to get the wrong idea. The doctor gently rapped on the door and then brushed his hand nervously across his moustache. Doc heard the women in the room moving, so he assumed they were covering up to receive their visitor. "Who's there?" one voice called out.

"It's Doc Adams," he replied as he patiently waited at the door. Slowly it opened, "Doc?" Kelly Roberts spoke through the opening between the door and the jamb.

"Look, I won't be long. Kitty asked me to look in on Jane Rose," Doc stated.

A blank look came across the young woman's face, "Jane Rose didn't come home last night. We thought she was at the Long Branch," Kelly stated.

Doc felt uneasy about the news. "That's find," he nodded as he tried to smile.

"Where is she Doc?" Kelly asked as Doc began to leave. The doctor stopped in the hall and looked over his shoulder, "We'll find her," he smiled with a wink before he turned away. He heard the door close behind him, and he drew a deep breath; suddenly he felt something in the pit of his stomach- something awful.. Kitty needed to know.


	13. Chapter 13

Zach paused in front of Jonas' General Store. He studied some of the merchandise through the window, but decided to have a closer look. "You know Clem, I think I'd like a new pair of boots," he said looking down to hie well worn leather boots.

"But I like those boots," Clement stated.

"Well out feet are the same size, you can have these," Zachariah smiled.

Clement nodded in agreement, "Sure!" he then laughed.

Both men entered the store and looked around, and as they did, they got Wilbur Jonas' attention, "Can I help you?" he asked from behind the service counter.

Zach nodded, "I sure hope so." he said as he continued to look around.

Jonas hadn't seen the two men before and immediately put up his guard, "What is it you're looking for?" he blinked as he stuck near the service counter and shotgun.

"I'd like some new boots," Zach smiled. "I have cash," he pulled money from his pocket.

Jonas easy a little and looked at the worn boots the man was wearing, "They look like military issue," he pointed out.

"They were my father's when he was in the war. Soon they will be Clem," he look to his eager brother.

Jonas nodded and went to the store room for several pairs of boots for the young man to try on.

* * *

Matt was sitting with Kitty in the Long Branch when Doc arrived. He slowly made his way back to the table. Kitty's eyes were locked onto the doctor and she didn't like the look on his face. "Doc?" she questioned.

Doc drew a deep breath and sat down at the table, placing his medical bag on the vacant chair beside him. His eyes didn't leave Kitty's; the then blinked, "I went to the boardinghouse and the girls there said that Jane Rose never arrived last night," he sighed.

Kitty immediately to Matt, "What's this about?" he asked as he leaned forward on the table. Kitty hadn't mentioned it to him hoping that Jane Rose was just unwell, or running late.

"It occurred to me earlier that I hadn't seen Jane Rose this morning," Kitty started. "She was scheduled to work this afternoon, so I just wondered if she was running late or not feeling well. Doc went to check on her," she stated.

Matt adjusted his hat back on his head, "And they said she never showed up," he looked at the doctor; Doc nodded, "So they said," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Matt looked back to Kitty, "When did you last wee her?" he asked.

"Just before closing last night. She left right after Newly did," Kitty. "I hope she's all right," she added, but deep down she knew something was wrong.

"Was she with someone?" Matt asked.

Kitty shook her head no, "Not really. She brushed off a fellow that seemed quite smitten with her," she shrugged. "There was nothing more made of it, and she was confident that he understood where she stood," she said.

Matt frowned, "Who was this fellow?"

"I didn't meet him. I think he was here with his younger brother," Kitty stated.

Matt remembered it was one of the three men with the General, "I know the one you mean, that's a start. I'll get Newly and Festus to start looking for Jane Rose," he said as he stood up. "I'll talk to this fellow and we'll let you know what we find out," he nodded sharply before he left the saloon.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "I don't like it," he blinked at the saloon owner.

"Neither do I," Kitty sighed. "Now we have to wait, which is worse."

* * *

Matt entered the jail house to find Festus at the wood stove pouring himself a coffee, "Hiya Matthew," he smiled. "The coffee's good and hot," he offered the cup to the marshal.

"Thanks Festus, but not right now," Matt stated. "I need you and Newly to begin looking for Jane Rose from the Long Branch. She never made it home last night," the marshal said as he picked up the wanted posters on his desk to see if anyone of the men wanted were prone to abduction. They were all wanted for robberies of one nature or another.

Festus quickly put the coffee cup down, "Right on it, Matthew," the hill man said as he scurried to the door. "I'll get Newly straight away," he said before he disappeared through the door, closing behind him

Matt walked to the window and looked out. His eyes spied Zachariah and Clement leaving the general store. Matt jerked the door open and briskly walked across Front Street to talk to the men.

Zach spotted the marshal and froze for a second, "Clement, why don't you go to the saloon and have a beer," he said handing his brother some money. "I need to go back into the store for a moment," he smiled. Clement was happy with the idea taking the money before he rushed across the alley to the Long Branch.

Zachariah turned back to the store just as Matt got to the boardwalk, "I'd like to talk to you," the marshal stated. The comment caught Jonas' attention and he quickly walked to the door to see what was happening.

"About what marshal? We're just touring the town," Zach said as he thumbed over his shoulder indicating that he was with his brother.

"Something happened last night. Now, we can either talk about it here or at the jail house," the marshal stated.

"Is there any thing wrong, Matt?" Jonas had to ask.

"Nothing concerning you Jonas," Matt replied as his eyes came back to Zach. Jonas twisted his mouth. With a slight huff, he turned back and went back into his store, although he kept an eye on the two men out front.

Zachariah shrugged, "Sure, it you want to talk to me," he said as he stepped off the boardwalk and walked back to the jail house with Matt. "I can't leave Clem too long," he said as he entered the little red brick building.

Matt pointed to the chair at the little table in the centre of the room, "Have a seat," he offered. Again Zach shrugged and then sat down. "What's your name?" Matt asked bluntly.

"Zachariah Clanton," Zach replied quickly. "What's this about?" ht hen asked.

"One of Miss Kitty's girls has gone missing," Matt stated as he sat on the corner of his desk. "You were with her last night," he added.

Zach looked up at the marshal with surprise, "Who? Jane Rose?" he said shifting himself on the chair.

Matt nodded, "When did you leave the Long Branch?"

"Now let's see," Zach had to think, "I sent Clement to the hotel and I followed him shortly after," he stated. "Jane Rose made it clear she didn't want any more to do with me," he sighed.

"Why did she say that?" Matt pushed.

"I guess I just came on too strong for her liking," Zach said. "I did like her. I sure hope nothing bad happened," he shook his head in sorrow.

"How'd you get those marks on your face?" Matt further asked.

Zach lifted his hand to his cheek, "I must confess," he started which got Matt's attention, "I did drink a little too much, last night. I stumbled on the way back to the hotel. I think it was a wall," he looked sheepish.

Matt pursed his lips and stood up, "You're free to go, but I might want to talk to you later," he stated firmly.

"Yes, sir," Zachariah said as he too stood up and left the jailhouse. Matt hooked his thumbs over his belt and watched the young man cross the street, but he didn't go to the store, instead he headed straight to the Long Branch. Matt's eyes narrowed; there was something about Zachariah he didn't trust.


	14. Chapter 14

Kitty and Doc remained at the table; she nudged the doctor on the elbow with her's, "There he is now," she said in a hushed voice.

Zach quickly joined Clement at a table on the far side of the room, "What did you need to see the store owner about?" Clem asked and he sipped on his beer.

"Oh, I thought he gave me too much money back," Zach half laughed as he looked around the room. He saw Doc and Kitty looking in his direction so he play with them by turning to look over his shoulder to see what they were looking at, then slowly turned back. By now Kitty and Doc were engaged in a conversation.

Matt was the next one through the door, and he walked directly to the table where his friends were seated; he sat down next to Kitty. "Did you talk to him?" she asked as she tilted her head in the direction of the two brothers.

Matt nodded, "I did. I'm not one hundred percent certain I buy his story, thought," he huffed as he crossed his arms in front of himself on the table. Kitty was already leaning, "Got got the impression that he was really pestering Jane Rose last night," she sighed.

"He claims that she told him that she never wanted to see him again," the marshal stated. "Then he claims he walked back to the hotel," he added.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "Well, I guess we get Jane Rose's side of the story, we won't know," he ticked his head.

"What if something horrible has happened to her?" Kitty angrily asked.

"Let's try to keep things in perspective and positive," Doc cautioned.

"Doc's right. We can't go jumping to conclusions," Matt agreed.

"Then where is she?" Kitty snapped.

"Does she have a friend that she may have gone to visit?" the marshal suggested.

Kitty thought for a moment, then shook her head, "Not that I know of," she looked at Matt. "I'm really worried for her," she stated.

Matt nodded, "So am I. Look, I'll go and see if Newly and Festus have any leads," he said while standing. His eyes shifted to the table where the Clanton brothers were enjoying their drinks, "Try to keep and eye on him to see if he does anything suspicious," Matt said as he excused himself from the table and left the saloon.

Newly and Festus met up at the jail house, "I don't know, Festus. I looked everywhere and asked a lot of people if they had seen Jane Rose," O'Brien stated.

"Me too, Newly, but that isn't gonna cut it with Matthew," the hill man shook his head.

Matt saw the two men, "Festus? Newly? Did you find anything?" he asked as he cross the street to meet up with the deputies.

"Matthew," Festus started with his hand flailing out as he talked, "I purty near walked every street in Dodge, and not one person knows or even seem Jane Rose," he said with this left eye squinting.

"It's about the same here, marshal," Newly added.

Matt frowned, "Well, someone knows something," he growled as he hooked his thumbs over his gun belt and looked back to the Long Branch.

Festus' eyebrows popped up, "Matthew, ol' Doc thought he saw some folks out in the alley below his window last night," the hill man stated.

"He did?" Matt asked.

Festus nodded as did Newly, "We thought he was seein' thangs again," he said as he cast a look over to the other deputy; Newly nodded.

"Let's go talk with Doc and start from there," Matt urged and turned away, crossing Front Street again. Newly and Festus followed the marshal closely, "Someone sure does know somethin'," the hill man muttered as he trudged along behind.

Matt, Festus and Newly arrived at the Long Branch, just as the doctor was leaving, "Doc?" Matt called out to halt him from going further.

"What is it Matt?" Adams asked.

"Festus and Newly told me that you might have seem someone in the alley below your window," Matt pried.

Doc looked down at his foot, "I sure thought I did," ht then looked up to the marshal.

Matt drew a deep breath, "Come one," he gently nudged Festus, with Newly right behind as the three men began to look for clues of whether the doctor did see something in fact in the alley or not.

Doc scratched his cheek before he ran his hand across his moustache as hr watched the three lawmen pick their way through the alley. He ricked his head and decided that he need a rest before he checked in on the General. Doc climbed the stairs and continued to watch the three men below as they pointed to the ground and made their way to the door that divided the alley, from front to back. Doc ticked his head as he entered the office, "I'm sure I saw something," he muttered.

Festus' keen eyes spotted a set of foot prints, "Matthew!" he called the marshal over as he knelt down. "What do you make of this?" the hill man squinted his left eye as he looked up at Matt.

Matt adjusted his hat and crouched down, "That looks like a cowboy's boot and a woman's" he looked at the hill man.

"Just as I thought too," Festus said as he stood up and opened the door into the back alley, "Thars more through here," he pointed out as Matt and Newly carefully followed.

"Looks like a tussle took place here," Festus pointed to the scramble marks in the mud.

Matt looked up to the window of the doctor's back room, "Looks like Doc was right," he then looked back at the tracks. "Let's follow them," he motioned.

Festus carefully follow the trial, making sure that he pointed out anything of interest to Matt and Newly; he was be far the best tracker Matt knew.

The hill man stopped, "Looks like the tracks head to that shed by the creek," he pointed.

Matt nodded, "That would be an ideal place for a clandestine ravenous," as they walked to the building.

"A what?" Festus asked as his eyebrows knotted with what the marshal said.

Secret meeting," Newly answered. They looked at the door, "I don't think it was a mutual meeting," he stated as Matt joined him. "I think you;re right Newly. Festus, you have a look around," Matt said as he pulled his gun from his holster and carefully opened the ajar door. The sun shone thought the south window giving both lawmen a chance to look around.

"Sure looks like a struggle happened here," Newly said as he examined the newly un-dusted areas.

"I bet she was here," Matt said as he arched his back and looked around. He wasn't sure what to think. "I don't know Newly. This could have been raccoons or youngster," he tried to process the smudges.

"Matthew!" Festus hollered from behind the shack.

Matt's back stiffened, "Come on Newly," he said as he raced out the door. Festus was knee deep in water what Matt and Newly joined him.

"We have a problem on our hands, Matthew," Festus stated as he pointed to the tarp-wrapped body in the reeds.

Matt drew a deep breath through his nose, "Newly, get Doc," he sighed as he looked down into the murky water.


	15. Chapter 15

Doc had just pulled his coat over his shoulder as he lay on the daybed, hoping for a little sleep. He was tired and still not feeling one hundred percent, and with all that was going on, he felt just a little overwhelmed. He closed his eyes and was instantly asleep.

Newly stopped at the base of the stairs to catch his breath. Wilbur Jonas spotted the young deputy, "Newly? What's wrong?" the store owner asked. Newly looked Jonas in the eye, "There's been a murder," he said as he controlled his breathing.

"A murder? Who?" Jonas asked with panic filling his eyes.

"I can't say right now. Please don't mention this to anyone," O'Brien explained. "I need to get Doc," he said as he walked up the stairs, "I'll talk to you later," he stated as he watched the store owner; he was clearly shaken by the news.

Newly opened the door into the doctor's office and glanced around when his eyes settled on the sleeping doctor. O'Brien really didn't want to wake him, but they had to have Doc look at the body before it was moved from the creek, "Doc?" the young deputy said and he nudged Doc on the upper arm. "Doc we found a body," he said in a hushed voice.

Doc brushed Newly's hand away and mumbled something inaudible as he readjusted his coat, smacked his lips and sighed as he continued to sleep.

Newly frowned, "Doc?" he tried again, this time he nudged a little harder.

"What?!" Doc's eyes flashed open as he snapped; glaring up at the young deputy.

Newly swallowed, "Sorry Doc. The marshal asked me to get you. We found a body," O'Brien's eyes told it all.

Doc slowly sat up and ran his hand down his face, "Jane Rose?" he looked up at Newly.

"It's wrapped in a tarp. The marshal wants you to look at it before we move it from the creek," he explain.

"The creek?" Doc grunted. "Good heavens," he sighed and he pulled his coat back on. The doctor slowly stood and walked to the examination table where he had left his medical bag. He looked over his shoulder to Newly, "Lead the way," he motioned with his free hand before he scooped up his black felt and followed the young deputy out the door.

The two men spoke not a word as they sombrely walked down the stairs. Jonas watched them disappear through the door in the gate, and shook his head in sorrow. He'd heard through his network that the deputies were looking for Jane Rose; a lump formed in his throat.

Newly led the doctor along the back road which followed the creek. Doc could see Matt and Festus up ahead near the shed. He ticked his head and drew his hand across his moustache. This was one part of his job he hated. Newly and Doc reached the area, "The body's in a tarp in the reeds, Doc," Matt pointed out.

Doc placed his medical bag down on the ground and took off his coat, "Have you sent for Percy?" he asked as he rolled up his white shirt sleeves.

"Not yet," Matt stated. "I didn't want another set of foot prints around here," he pointed out.

Doc nodded, "I'll do my best to avoid them," he said as he walked to the water's edge. There was no way about it, he was going to have to get into the creek. Again he brushed his hand across his moustache before he carefully waded into the water. Thankfully it was a relatively warm day.

Newly crouched down and studied the foot print that Matt had circled with a stick, "I bet that if we got some plaster of Paris, we could get an impression of this boot mark," he said looking up at the marshal.

"Where would you get that?" Matt asked.

"Mister Jonas might have some," Newly suggested.

"Okay. Go ask him," Matt thumbed over his shoulder in the direction of the general store. Newly quickly dashed off.

"Doc? Do you need a hand?" Festus asked as he watched the doctor moving carefully to the body.

"Not yet, Festus. Go get Percy, but have him stay away from the scene," Doc said as he studied the tarp while putting his glasses on. He was now mid-thigh in the water. Doc pulled the tarp back and looked down at the woman's face, "It's her, Matt," the looked up at the marshal over his silver-rimmed spectacles. "You'll have to tell Kitty," he pointed out, his voice was calculated and caring.

"Do you want me to get Miss Kitty too, Matthew?" the hill man asked.

Matt shook his head no, "I'll talk to Kitty, Festus. Go get Percy like Doc asked." The hill man nodded and left the scene. The marshal watched the hill man walk away, then turned his attention to the doctor and the victim , "Doc?"

"She was beaten, for one thing. I won't know much more until I get a better look at the bruises," he stated as he pulled his glasses off and put them back in their case and vest pocket. "Let's get her out of here," the doctor motioned for Matt to join him. "We'll take her over that way," Doc pointed and then took the dead woman's feet, while Matt took her shoulders. The two men waded along the creek with Jane Rose, and then finally up on shore where they placed her gently on the ground.

"How long was she in there," Matt asked as he adjusted his hat back on his head while looking into the reeds.

Doc was rolling his sleeves back down and looked over to where the body was, "More than twelve hours, but not any more than twenty four, I would say," his eyes came back to he marshal's. "Fits in the time frame doesn't it," he narrowed his eyes.

Matt nodded, "It sure does, Doc," he couldn't keep his eyes off the tarp until Newly came chugging back with a sack under his arm, "Mister Jonas had the plaster," the young deputy smiled.

Matt smiled slightly, "I'll let you work on that, Newly," said as he turned to see Festus with Percy Crump and his wagon. "If people saw Percy, word will spread like wild fire," he noted.

"Good!" Doc grunted loudly. "Maybe it will make the murderer slip up," he added with a quick swipe of his moustache.

"Doc, I think we both know who did this," Matt said as he stepped closer to the doctor.

Doc nodded, "Proving it will be another. His father will not take this well," he added.

"You met the father?" Matt asked.

"Oh, yes," Doc blinked. "I sure have," he said gruffly as he pulled his coat on. "Not sure I like the man," he looked Matt in the eyes. "Union man or not, I don't think I like him," he huffed. "But I'm positive he will fight this, if it does turn out to be his son," the doctor ticked his head as he watched Newly with the plaster.

Matt motioned to Percy and Festus to bring the wagon over, which they did. "This is terrible, marshal," Percy said as he stepped down from the buckboard. Mott nodded, "Yes it is. We need to get her to your place so Doc can do an autopsy," he sighed.

"Certainly, Matt," the undertaker nodded and motioned for Festus to help him with the body.

Doc remained watching Newly as he cast the foot print, "That just might hold some power," he mused.

The marshal stood beside the doctor, "Yeah, Doc it might," he agreed then placed his hand on the doctor's shoulder. I'm afraid Jane Rose needs your attention, however," he interpreted the doctor's thoughts. Doc looked up at Matt, "You're right," he swallowed and then joined Percy and Festus as they drove the wagon to the undertaker's business.


	16. Chapter 16

Doc and Matt strolled up the street in the direction that the undertaker's wagon had go, "Damn shame," Doc couldn't help but think of how horrible Jane Rose's death must has been.

"We'll get who ever did this, Doc," Matt looked down at the shorter man.

Doc's eyes lifted to the marshal's, "The hard part will be proving this," he said with sage wisdom. "This will be a messy one, I just know it," he said with a swipe of his moustache before he looked back up the street.

"It might be, Doc, but until you gather all the evidence from the body, we're just speculating on Zach," the marshal stated.

"I know. He seems pretty cocky," the doctor ticked his head. "Maybe I should try and get a sense from the General what his boys are really like. It might shed some light on this whether is was an accident or otherwise," his eyes narrowed.

"That's a good idea, Doc," Matt said as the two men reached the furniture and undertaker business of Percy Crump. "I'll got and tell Kitty," the marshal said as he looked thought the window.

"If she wants to see the body, she can," Doc said with sorrow in his voice. Matt nodded and left; the doctor watched the marshal for a moment, "I don't envy you Matt," he said to himself before he returned his attention to the case at hand.

The doctor entered the building just as Percy Crump and Festus placed the lifeless body on the table in the back. Doc could see the sorrow in the hill man's eyes, "Go help Newly with the evidence at the scene," he spoke kindly to Festus. The hill man swallowed, "Ain't no call fer anything like that," he sighed.

Doc studied the deputy for a second, "No truer words have ever been spoke," he blinked. At first Festus said nothing as he looked at the doctor and then to Jane Rose, "Doc. You help Matthew git whoever done that," his tone was cold and his eyes narrowed waiting for a response.

Doc ticked his head, "I'm going to do everything in my power," he said in a equally cold tone. The hill man was satisfied and left the building through the back door where he and Crump had brought the body through, leaving the doctor to his business.

The doctor sighed. He stared down at the tarp-covered body, "Well my dear, I hope you don't mind, but I do need to look at you," he said as he removed his coat and draped it over a chair. He next rolled up his shirt sleeves before he carefully pulled back the canvas. The doctor shook his head, "My heavens," he stated as he pulled his glasses from their case to have a better look at the bruising around the young woman's face.

Doc then looked down at her arms and could clearly see where someone held her tightly, "Bastard," he muttered as he continued his examination.

* * *

Matt stood at the entrance of the Long Branch and watched Kitty at the far end of the bar; it appeared that she and Sam Noonan were deep in conversation. Slowly Matt pushed through the swing-doors and stepped down into the saloon. His eyes scanned the room for Zachariah as he approached the bar.

Kitty looked up at the marshal and swallowed, "Oh no," she whispered knowing full well what the marshal had come to say – it was in his eyes and the way he walked.

Matt shook his head as if it were all a bad dream, "I'm afraid so, Kitty," his eyes quickly lifted to the bar keep. Noonan sighed and looked down at the bar, "I liked that girl," he said. "She reminded me of our daughter," he said before he turned and walked away.

Matt and Kitty looked at each other; neither one had ever heard Sam mention anything about his past in such a personal way before, which saddened them further.

Kitty quickly looked at the marshal, "Tell me Matt. Tell me what happened," her eyes were full of fire.

Matt drew a deep breath, "We found Jane Rose wrapped in a tarp in the creek behind the old shack near Bridge Street. Doc's doing an autopsy to find our how she died," he stated.

Kitty's eyes narrowed, "I bet it was that Zach," she growled, casting her eyes around the room looking for the young man.

Matt nodded, "I agree, but I need to prove it without a doubt and from what Doc tell say," he offered. "Doc is also going to talk to the General about his sons, to get an idea whether this was an accident or not," he leaned on the bar.

"It must have been some accident to have wound up in a tarp in the creek," Kitty snapped sarcastically. Matt could only agree.

Randall Clanton was the next person through the doors and walked straight over to where Kitty was with Matt, "Good afternoon," he smiled and touched the brim of his hat as he looked at Kitty.

"Randall," Kitty tried to smiled back.

"I was just up in the doctor's office looking for him, but he's not there. Do you know where he is?" the young man asked.

"Doc's busy right at the moment, but he told me that he'd look in on your father just as soon as he can," Matt stated.

"How long will he be?" Randall was pushing.

"I don't know. But what I do know, what he is doing is very important," Matt squared himself to Clanton.

Randall made a face, "I can't imagine what's more important than a sick man," he huffed with dissatisfaction.

Matt hooked his thumbs over his gun belt, "As it so happens, the doctor is preforming an autopsy, which can't wait. The time is of the essence," he sternly said.

Randall's shoulder's relaxed slightly, "I'm sorry to hear that," he sighed, realizing that his attitude was getting the better of him. "I can see how that would be important," he added.

"I guess it all depends on what evidence he finds, if any," Kitty noted.

"Well, let's hope he does find something," Matt said as he quickly glanced to Randall who was busy looking the other way. Kitty nodded, "Indeed," she sighed.

* * *

Doc shook his head as he carefully examined the bruising around Jane Rose's face, "Looks like you didn't have half a chance," he muttered to himself. Next he lifted the woman's limp arm and studied the massive bruises on her wrists. He was slowly putting a clearer picture together about what happen. The next procedure was one he dreaded, but it had to be done.

About a half an hour had past, and he didn't see any sign of rape, which he was grateful for. It only meant that Jane Rose died before her abductor could complete his plan. Doc shook his head further and was ready to pack up, when he noticed that Jane Rose's right hand was clenched into a fist; he decided to take a closer look.

Doc lifted the hand and eased each stiffened finger straight. What most got his attention was some soft material under several fingernails. Using a thin scraping tool, he cleaned out the material into a small glass dish. He studied it on the spot, but couldn't make out what it was; he'd have to look at it under his microscope back in the office. "I hope this will lead us to whoever did this to you," he said as he carefully placed the dish in his medical bag. He then pulled a white sheet up over the body.


	17. Chapter 17

Matt had just left the Long Branch Saloon when he spotted the doctor as the physician made his way back to his office. The marshal could tell by the preoccupied look on the doctor's face that he had found something. Matt walked across the street to meet Doc, "You look like you found something," he greeted the doctor.

"It might be," Doc indicated. "But before I check, can I get out of my wet clothes?" he said as he ran his hand across this moustache; eyeing the marshal with a squinted right eye.

"Oh, sure," Matt almost laughed and motioned for the doctor to continue on his way. The marshal followed along. "Kitty's pretty upset," he stated as the two men walked toward the stairs.

"She has good right to be. So am I," Doc snapped.

Randell Clanton saw the doctor as he left the saloon and walked over to him.

"I told him you were busy with an autopsy," Matt said in a hushed voice.

"Well, I am! I hope you didn't say anymore" Doc stated as he watched the young man approach. Matt shook his head no, "I don't want anyone to know, just yet," the marshal stated.

"Hello doctor. My father's been asking for you," Randall stated.

The doctor nodded, "I can imagine, but I've been a little tied up with something. Has his coughing eased?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, the marshal mentioned the autopsy. I hope it wasn't something unexpected," Randall felt it was an older person who had passed. He'd not been around town as much as his brothers to get a feel for the place. "As for my father, I think he's coughing less," Randall shrugged.

"Good. As soon as I change into something dry," he looked down at his still wet trousers, before looking back at Clanton, "and look at something and report it to Matt, I'll be over," he stated.

"How long do you think?" Randall enquired.

"Give me an hour or so," Doc blinked and said on the side of caution. Randall nodded, "I'll let Pa know," he said as he began to leave. "Give him two more of those pills," the doctor shouted across the street after Randall before looking up at the marshal.

Once the young man was well out of hearing Matt looked at the doctor, "What do you need to look at?" his curiousness had risen.

Doc ticked his head, "It's peculiar," he snorted. "I found it under Jane Rose's fingernails, but I need to look at it under my microscope. It looks organic, but from being in the water for the time it has been, I don't know what to make of it, yet," he looked down at this medical bag.

Matt nodded and then encouraged the doctor to continue on his way. The two men climbed the wooden stairs to the doctor's office. At least the stove was still warm; Doc hoped it was going enough to dry his trousers. He placed the medical bag on the examination table then ambled to the back room and closed the door slightly as he slipped out of his damp pants and socks. It was a good thing he kept his old boots as he redressed, this time in his black trousers, pulled on dry socks and then his weathered boots.

"She was roughed up pretty good, Matt," the doctor said as he re-entered the office, with his wet taupe coloured trousers draped and soaking white socks over his forearm. Silently he placed the pants and socks on the back of a chair and then stuck a small piece of wood into the wood stove, "I was getting chilly," he noted as he then walked back to the examination table.

"Doc was she..." Matt couldn't bring himself to ask.

Doc drew a deep breath and look over to the marshal, "No. And I firmly believe that the only reason she wasn't was because she died before he had the chance..." his voice trailed off. He quickly turned his attention to his medical bag, "But I did find this," he said as he retrieved the small glass dish and placed is on the examination table. Without a word, the doctor walked to his white enamel and glass cabinet to gather his microscope that was given to him as a birthday gift. He rarely used it; there was little need too, until now.

Matt folded his arms across his chest as he watched on with growing interest while the doctor carefully picked up a piece of the material with fine tweezers and placed it on a small glass slide. He added some water and spread the specimen out a little more before he slid it onto the scope. The doctor then adjusted the little mirror at the base to enlighten what he was trying to look at. Doc turned the knob to adjust the eyepiece until the image was clear. "Skin," he stated.

"Skin?" Matt asked.

"Doc looked up from the scope, "That's what I said. And I found it under Jane Rose's right hand fingernails," he made his point by jabbing his right index finger onto the examination table. "Now we need to prove who it came from," the doctor said as he swiped his hand across his moustache.

Matt let his arms drop to his sides, "I have a pretty good idea," he huffed.

"How do you know?" Doc turned and asked the marshal.

"Zachariah Clanton has marks down the left side of his face. He claims he got them went he stumbled into a wall on his way to the hotel," Matt said in a hushed voice.

Doc shook his head, "There's no way I can prove that came from him," he pointed to the microscope.

Matt huffed, "I know. Maybe Newly and Festus have and some luck with the plaster of Paris and boot print," he said.

"We're going to have to have enough evidence against him to even charge him," Doc noted. "It's as if he's just one step ahead of you," he stared down at the little dish.

"Well, so far we have you're sighting in the back alley, scratches on his face, and skin under Jane Rose's fingernails," Matt stated. "I'll telegraph Judge Brooker to see when he can come. Maybe this is all the evidence we need," he said hopefully.

Doc ticked his head, "What if he did fall into that wall?"

"Yeah, I know Doc. It's pretty tricky," Matt couldn't help but agree. "But I just don't see any other suspects," he added.

Doc methodically drew his hand across his moustache, "I don't either, but I can wager that if you do finally charge Zachariah with the murder, the General will have his say on it," the doctor warned. "I don't know the man that well at all, but I'd hate to tangle with him when it comes to her personal affairs, just from the little I know," he ticked his head.

"I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there," Matt firmly said. "I don't care if the General is Stonewall himself. If his son is guilty of murder, he will pay for it," the marshal's dander was up as he walked to the to door with purpose.

"Doc, I want you to get to know the General and his sons better," Matt practically ordered before he left the room.

Doc frowned and the looked down at the little dish, "This is going to get messy, I can just tell," he sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

A light rain began to fall as Matt left the doctor's office. Admittedly his mood matched the weather as he only thought of how Jane Rose met her tragic end; one that set very uneasily with the marshal. Matt's earlier conversation with Zachariah had already had him wondering, but now he was getting a clearer picture of what kind of character Zach really was.

As he descended the wooden stairs he noticed Festus and Newly in the alley below. Both men were examining the mould that Newly cast and comparing it to the tracks in the alley, "Thar's one," Festus pointed out.

Newly knelt down and placed the cast near it, "I think you're right Festus," he noted.

By now Matt was standing next to the hill man, "What's up?" he asked.

Newly stood, and then brushed the dirt off his knees, "We've been able to track the boot prints to here," O'Brien stated.

"By the looks of thangs, we're not gonna git much more," Haggen stated as he scanned the rest of the alley for visible tracks, but there had already been too much traffic in the area, and now the rain.

"Well, I didn't see anyone here last night when I came over to see Doc," Newly said firmly.

"He may have been hiding," Matt indicated.

Newly thought for a moment, "He left the Long Branch before me, so he could have," he noted. "But I didn't hear anything," he said looking around to see it was possible that he had missed something the night before.

Matt looked up to the sky; the clouds were growing greyer. He then looked at the door that separated the alley, "Did you find foot prints where Doc thought he saw someone?" he asked as he walked to the door.

"Only a partial one," Newly stated. "There are a lot of other tracks through there, including our own," he said with a hint of disappointment in his tone.

Matt nodded, "I can imagine," he looked back toward the veranda of the Long Branch. "He must have been here with her while you were up at Doc's," the marshal's eyes rested on the two deputies.

"We never heard a peep," Festus sighed. "I checked out the window when Doc said what he thought he saw, but I didn't see a single thang."

Newly scooped up the plaster cast, "I'll take this over to the jail house," he said as he cover the casting with this coat. Matt and Festus stood watching the young deputy, "That was a plum spark of smarts, Newly had there," Festus smiled.

Matt nodded in agreement before he walked away to talk with Kitty. Festus continued to stand in the alley thinking about the other possibilities of making plaster moulds. Doc was now standing next to him, and looking in the same direction trying to figure out that the hill man was looking at the made him so happy. Finally the doctor's eyes shifted to Festus, "What in thunder are you looking at?" he snapped causing the deputy to jump.

"What in tarnation did you do that fer?" Festus growled back. "You're doctorin' business that slow you have to make yer own patients up?" he sputtered while furling his arms about.

"Well, you look simple, just standing there with a smile on your face," Doc stated. "Of course I shouldn't be all that surprised," he half laughed as he walked away.

Festus' eyebrows knit together, "You old scutter," he hollered after the doctor.

Doc slowly made his way to the Dodge House, as he had promised Randall. He half waved in a motion to Howie behind the desk as he strolled across the foyer to the landing where the staircase started. As he climbed the stairs Doc glanced around looking to see if Randall's siblings were in sight, but they weren't.

The doctor reached the General's room and gently rapped his knuckles on the door. "Who's there?" a stern voice demanded.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, as he wasn't looking forward to talking to the General about his sons, "It's Doc Adams," he flatly stated.

"It's about time you showed up," the General growled. "The door's unlocked."

Doc flexed his jowl muscles as he slowly opened the door. The room was heady with the smell of mustard and body odour. Slowly the doctor entered the room and walked toward the bed where the old General remained. "You're voice sounds stronger," Doc noted, which caused the General to glare at him, "What kind of statement is that?"

"It means it sounds like your lungs are clearing up," Doc snapped. "That's what kind of a statement it is," he placed his medical bag down on the little table near the bed. "Are you always that direct?" he asked.

"You don't get to be a General treating people with kid-gloves," Clanton stated.

"Is that how you treat your sons? Barking at them that way?" Doc pushed.

"How dare you!" the old man snapped. "I should have your license revoked for such atrocious bed-side manners," he ranted on.

Doc was slightly amused, and hid his smile with a brush of his moustache, "Randall takes good care of you and the others, doesn't he?" the doctor tried another approach as he sat down on the chair next to the table. He place his hat there as well.

The General stared forward and thought for a moment before answering, "It's been hard since Claire died," he almost sounded pitiful.

"She was your wife?" Doc asked in a calm caring voice. He blinked.

The old man nodded slightly, "She was my wife of nearly fifty years," the General rolled his head looking over to the doctor. "She didn't fair well during the war, and suffered nervous fits and died not too long after," he sighed. "The boys were only in their teens at that time, trying to keep the farm running," he rolled his head back and stared forward again.

Doc crossed his right leg over his left knee and draped his left arm over the back of the chair, "So Randall is the oldest?"

"Yes. Then Zachariah and Clement came along. Clement had a difficult birth, so he's a little slow. The other two take care of him," the General stated. "Randall has a clear head on his shoulders. Zachariah sometimes lives in the clouds. He's the one most likely to marry off first. Randall would rather make some money and a name for himself. Not sure that Clement should marry, but if the right woman came along…" his voice trailed off as he felt like he was babbling. "What's all this about? Why should you care about my boys?" he asked again looking over to the doctor.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "We just like to get to know folks that stay in town, is all," he answered hoping that it was enough to avoid any further questions about his questions.

"They're all good men. They work hard and they're honest. One day they will make good fathers, when we find the right women," the General stated. "I'll stand beside any one of them come hell or high water and I have means if the need ever arose," he gruffly added with an influx of anger to his voice.

Doc almost froze at the comment, "Any loyal family man would do that," he stated as he watched the General.

"Is there something I should know?" the old man asked as he looked over to the doctor.

Doc felt stuck, "Oh, no. Nothing," he tried to smile as he finally stood and retrieved his stethoscope from the medical bag so that he could listen to the General's chest. He said nothing as he set to work and began his examination.

The doctor concluded his exam and packed away the stethoscope. He looked down at the man in the bed, "I don't think you have to endure anymore mustard plasters, but I'd like you to keep taking those pills," he said as he pointed to the little brown bottle on the table. "You're getting better," he said as he picked up his hat and the medical bag and left the room, closing the door behind him. Doc drew a deep breath and slowly released it before he want looking for Matt.


	19. Chapter 19

Doc reached the boardwalk and was betwixt and between trying to have a nap or tell Matt about the General. With rain now coming in torrents his eyes landed in the top step of his stairs and that's where he wanted to go. As much as he could he pulled his coat close around his neck and dashed across the street trying to avoid puddles. The rain ran off the brim of his hat. He made it to the veranda of the Long Branch and shook trying to shake the cold air that the rain had brought with it.

The doctor stood for a moment and shivered as he watched the rain fall; puddles were now forming in the street. It seemed the April showers had come a few weeks early. The doctor looked over to the stairs that led up to his office and sighed; he dreaded the thought of racing across the alley and the climbing them to get to his office – he was certain to get soaked to the skin id he tried. Doc huffed and looked around the street.

Randall Clanton exited the Long Branch and stood next to the doctor, "Hi Doc," he smiled.

Doc glanced over to the young man, "Randall," he replied back.

"Did you get over to see my father yet?" Clanton asked.

"I did. He's improving, so I suggested that he continues with the pills I gave him," the doctor stated.

"Well, thanks for doing that," Randall smiled slightly.

Doc scratched his left cheek, "Well, that's what I do," he mused.

"I'll talk to you later then. Stay out of the rain," Randall said as he parted ways with the doctor. Doc watched him take several fast strides across the muddy street in the pouring rain. He was now certain that he would not to go out into that himself, but he was also desperate for some sleep. "Stay out of the rain, indeed." Slowly the doctor turned and looked over the swing-doors of the Long Branch and smiled.

The saloon was busy with folks coming and going, so the doctor's entrance wasn't as noticeable. Doc quietly walked to the end of the bar where Kitty was standing chatting with Sam. Doc placed his medical bag on the bar and sighed.

Both Kitty and Sam looked the physician, "You okay, Doc? You look terrible," Kitty asked with concern.

"Just tired, I think," Doc said as he ran his hand across his moustache and blinked at the saloon owner.

"Well, why don't you go and lay down for a while," she smiled.

Doc looked out the door, "I'm too tired to race up my stairs in the pouring rain," he admitted.

"You already look wet enough," Kitty noted. "I'll find you a room up stairs, how's that?" she smiled and hooked her arm thought the doctor's. "That would suit me to a tee," he smiled back and walked with Kitty to the stairs.

Sam chuckled to himself and then attended to a customer at the other end of the bar.

Kitty and Doc made small take as they walked up the stairs and along the balcony, where Kitty opened room four for the doctor. They both entered and Kitty assisted Doc with his wet coat, "I'll just rest here," the doctor indicated as he walked to the day bed which was located at the far end of the room near the window. The rain ran down the pane in torrents and the room was dull from the lack of sunlight.

"Doc, you've been pushing yourself too hard and you aren't over whatever was ailing you earlier. You don't need to catch another chill, so you are going to get into this bed," Kitty practically ordered as he pointed to the bed.

The look the doctor gave her was that of a child who was just scolded; his shoulders sagged as he walked back to the bed. Doc sat down on the edge of the bed and untied his neck tie, pulling it off before he unbuttoned his white shirt. He stared down at his old worn boots before he kicked them off; they reminded him of when he just arrived in Dodge, slowly he looked up at Kitty. "I only need an hour or so," he said as he slowly lay back on the large bed.

Kitty pulled the sheets up, "You sleep how ever long you want," she smiled.

"Harumph," the doctor grunted as he closed his eyes and was sound asleep.

Kitty shook her head in awe and sadness for the doctor; he was always putting others' health in front of his own, and more than once it had come back on him. The doctor was a bear when it came to listening to people who were trying to make him feel better, and Kitty didn't want to go there.

The saloon owner left the room quietly and pulled the door closed. She noticed that Matt was down on the main floor talking to Sam, so he gathered her long teal shirt up slightly as she walked down the stairs to join the men at the bar.

Matt adjusted his hat back on his head, and water rolled down the back of his oilskin coat, "Sam said that Doc went upstairs, is he all right?" he asked.

"He's exhausted," Kitty stated. "His head hadn't even touched the pillows before he was asleep," the sighed.

The marshal leaned on the bar, "I was hoping he had a change to talk to the General about his sons," he grunted.

Kitty shrugged, "He didn't say anything about it when we were talking."

"I'll see him once he's had a chance to get some sleep," Matt stated as he stood straight again. "Say how come he's not in his own bed?" Matt had to ask.

Kitty wore an impish smile, "He told us that he was too tried to climb his stairs in the pouring rain."

"He's clever, that one," Matt chuckled causing both Kitty and Sam to join in on the laugh, but their frivolity quickly faded as Zachariah entered the saloon and took a seat at one of the tables, which already had men gathered around it, playing cards.

"I bet that the General is proud of that one," Kitty hissed as she watched Zach interact with the men like there was nothing wrong. Matt looked over his shoulder, "We'll get to the bottom of this," he looked back to Kitty, "and you can bet on that."

Kitty looked Matt in the eyes. Her gaze stopped the marshal. "Matt when are you going to arrest him?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"I want to talk to Doc first. I need to get all the facts straight," he said in an equally low tone. "It's just a matter of a few hours to a day," he stated.

Kitty looked over to Zach who was now watching the saloon owner and the marshal. His eyes shifted between the two as he entered the card game. Zach wet his lips and quickly looked back at his cards. "It had better be sooner than later Matt. I think he knows you're on to him," she whispered. Again Matt looked over his shoulder, "He hasn't the guts to leave without his father and brother. I've seen his kind before," Matt seethed.

Festus was next into the saloon, but not on business, "Howdy Miss Kitty. Matthew!" he touched the brim of his hat in a kindly gesture.

Kitty nodded and looked to Matt. "Festus, Keep an eye on him, without keeping an eye on him," the marshal tilted his head to Zach. "I need to check in with Newly on something," he stated as he left.

Festus and Kitty watched the marshal leave the saloon, "This sure has ol' Matthew rattled," he said looking back at Kitty. "And you too, I recon," the hill man's eyes brought some comfort to his words. Kitty swallowed and tried to smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Randall entered his father's room and walked over to the bed, "The doctor said he dropped by," he smiled.

"That man should have his license revoked," the General snapped.

Randall stood speechless for a moment, "What happened?" he finally asked.

"He didn't do much of anything," the old man grumbled. "I still feel awful. All he said was for me to keep taking those horrible pills," he gruffly pointed to the bottle on the table.

"I was just talking to him and he said that you're getting better," Randall said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He found his father's take slightly amusing.

"All he asked me about was you boys," the General looked up at his son. "You haven't been doing anything wrong, have you? Is Clement in some sort of trouble?"

Randall laughed, "No, Pa. We're all behaving ourselves," he said letting his arms relax and fall to his side. "As soon as you're well enough, we'll take you to the Long Branch," he said patting his father on the shoulder. "Until then, get some rest," he smiled as he left the room, closing the door. Randall stood in the hall and wondered why the doctor would ask about the family, and he could only conclude that the doctor was just making conversation. The young man decided it was time for him to look around town.

* * *

Doc slipped into a deep sleep, but not one that was comforting.

He found himself walking though a darkened back alley with tall grey wooden fences on either side; they were rough-cut across the top and leaning in to each other.

He wasn't alone but he couldn't make out the faces of the other people. They all seemed to be travelling in the same direction; to an opening at the far end. The people were talking, but Doc couldn't understand a word they spoke.

As he approached the open area, there were many more people standing around looking at something. The doctor pushed his way through the crowd only to walk into a person's feet that were hanging above him. Slowly he looked up and saw Zachariah Clanton staring down at him, with a noose around his neck. He wasn't dead and he began to laugh at the doctor in a maniacal manner. Doc tried to push the feet away and back away from them but someone was stopping him from behind. Slowly he turned; his eyes were wide with fear as Jane Rose, "You didn't get him, Doc," the whispered. "You didn't get him…"

The doctor's heart was racing as he tried to escape the death woman's clutch, "I'll try harder," he said in self-defense and he fought to free himself by pulling away, but she held his arms tight.

With a start, Doc's eyes flashed open. He was breathing rapidly and sweat poured down his face. Slowly he sat up and looked around the room. He was thankful that Jane Rose was nowhere in sight. As he looked down he realized that a sheet had gotten wrapped around his arm. Slowly he unfurled it and lay back down and ran his hand down his face as make sense of the dream. He tried to control his breathing and closed his eyes again.

After a few more minutes, he drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Matt sat at this desk and studied the plaster cast.

"What do we do now, Matthew?" Festus asked from the little table at the centre of the room.

"I need to hear what Doc has to say, and then I think we can arrest Zach for the death of Jane Rose," Matt stated.

"Why aren't you talkin' with ol Doc now?" the hill man questioned.

"Doc exhausted and is currently sleeping at the Long Branch," Matt said. "I don't want to push Doc too hard, or he could get sick again," he warned.

Festus ticked his head, "That old scutter," he muttered. "I told him the other day that I could cure him."

Matt's eyebrows lifted, "Well, I'm sure that Doc knows what's best for him," the marshal offered.

"Us Haggens have a good sense of curin' folks," Festus replied as he poked his finger on the table top. "Why there was this one time," the hill man started.

Matt quickly stood up and walked to the door, lifting his oil skin coat off the hook as well as his hat, "I'll got over and see if Doc's up yet," the marshal said as he tried to avoid anymore Haggen healing story.

"Wall I ain't done with my story," Festus said with disappointment as he watched Matt prepared to leave the building. "Some other time," the marshal quickly said as he pulled on his coat and left the jail house. As he placed his hat on his head he sighed in relief.

The rain was still falling as Matt walked across the street. He looked up to see Wilbur Jonas moving some of his produce back into the store. The marshal walked along the boardwalk when the store owner stopped him, "Newly said there was a murder. Who was it?" Jonas asked.

"I can't say right now, Jonas," Matt flatly answered. "Just hope that we get the murderer," he began to walk away.

"What does that mean, Matt?" Jonas asked.

Matt turned, "It's complicated," he replied. "Once we have all the pieces in place, we hope to arrest someone," he then stated.

"Is it anyone we know?" Jonas looked concerned.

"Don't worry yourself, Jonas," Matt said then departed.

Jonas stood under the veranda with a puzzled look on his face as he watched the marshal walked toward the Long Branch. He shook his head and went back into his store. Surely had the person that was murdered been a friend he'd of known by now.

Matt pushed through the swing doors of the saloon and stepped down into the room. None of the Clanton brothers were at the saloon, he noticed. Matt paused at the bar, "Have you checked on Doc?" he asked Kitty.

The saloon owner shook her head no, "He's been sleeping for a couple of hours, maybe I should get him up or he won't sleep tonight," she smiled.

"I'll go with you," Matt suggested. Kitty nodded and the two of them headed up to room four.

Kitty gently rapped on the door, "Doc?" she called.

Doc was now sitting on the side of the bed with his right forearm across his right thigh and left hand on his left leg; he stared at the floor looking disheveled with his opened shirt and missing tie and muddled hair. "Come in, Kitty," he replied.

Kitty opened the door and Doc looked up, "Are you alright?" the saloon owner asked.

Doc nodded and blinked, "I just had some bad dreams, that's all," he sighed.

Kitty sat down next to the doctor, "What to talk about it?" she asked as she studied the doctor's face.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "No, not really," he then looked over to Matt who remained in the doorway. Matt moved further into the room. "And I did talk to the General. We could have trouble on our hands," the doctor stated as he straightened himself up.

"How so"? Matt asked.

"The General thinks his boys are next to saints and swore that come hell or high water he'd stand next to them," Doc stated as he got to his feet. "And I think he has the will and the means," he added.

Matt pursed his lips, "How sick is this General?"

"He's getting better, but he's got bite," Doc warned.

"Well, so do I," the marshal stated as he turned to the door.

"Where are you going, Matt?" Kitty asked as she stood and joined the doctor.

"To arrest Zachariah Clanton for the murder of Jane Rose McKay," the marshal growled as he left the room. Both Kitty and Doc watched Matt leave and then looked at each other. Kitty wrapped her arm around Doc's. Doc silently patted the saloon owner's hand, "I think I need a drink," he blinked his eyes several times rapidly. Kitty nodded in agreement.


	21. Chapter 21

Matt briskly descended the stairs in the saloon and cast his eyes around to see if Zach was the room. He wasn't. Everyone in the Long Branch watched the marshal as he practically marched across the floor and furled the swing-doors open as he stepped out onto the boardwalk. Matt scanned the street to see if he could spot Clanton; instead he saw his brother Randall at Jonas' store.

With a huff, Matt left the saloon and walked over to the jail house where Festus remained at the little table at the centre of the room, cleaning his gun. The hill man quickly looked up as Matt entered the room, "Festus, I want you to find Newly and begin to look for Zach. I want him arrested, and not shot," he stated.

The hill man was on his feet in a twitch, "You betcha Matthew," he said as he reloaded his six-shooter and stuffed it back into the black leather holster. The hill man paused at the door, "Matthew? What did Doc say?" he asked.

"He said we might have trouble," the marshal replied as he followed Festus out of the building, "and Festus," he stopped the deputy.

"Matthew?"

"Don't mention this to his brothers or even ask them if they've seen him. I don't want them to get suspicious," Matt cautioned. "And don't talk to Jonas about it either," he said with warning in his tone.

Festus pondered the marshal's statement and nodded, "I'll let Newly know," he said as he side stepped Matt and hustled out to the street. Like Matt, he saw the older brother with Jonas at the store across from the jail house. The hill man decided that he'd walk up the street on the jailhouse side of things to avoid the Randall and Jonas.

Haggen walked passed the Dodge House and had a quick look through the open door, but didn't see Zachariah in the lobby. He then crossed the street and walked to Newly's Gunsmith shop, where he found the part-time deputy at work on a rifle. Festus looked around the street before he entered the building, "Newly?"

O'Brien looked up, "What is it Festus?" he noticed the look on the hill man's weathered face.

Festus looked a tad frigidity, "Matthew wants us the look for and arrest that Zachariah feller," he stated. "And he doesn't want us to talk to his brothers or Jonas about it neither," he added.

Newly made a face, but could understand some of the marshal's reasoning, "Okay then," he said as he used a rag to wipe the grease from his hands before he put on his gun belt and badge. He pulled on his coat and placed his hat on his head before leaving his shop with Festus at his side. "Where do we begin?" he glanced over to the hill man.

"Wall, foot, Newly, he could be anywheres in Dodge," Festus squawked as he flailed his arms about. "How would I know where he's at?" he finally huffed.

"What's wrong with you?" Newly finally asked. "We've brought in other bad guys before," he stated.

Festus looked a tad sheepish, "Matthew said thar could be trouble," he sighed.

"The General?" Newly questioned.

"Matthew never went into any explanation. He jist wants us to bring Zachariah in for the the murder, don'tcha see?"

O'Brien nodded, "I guess I do. Well, I think it would be better if we stuck together, based on Zach's actions," the young deputy suggested.

Festus nodded in agreement, "Well, let's go up the street. Matthew didn't say anything about askin' other folks about him," he half smiled thinking he pulled one over on the marshal.

Newly glanced at his partner, "You best let me do the talking," he stated, which garnered a steely-eye glare from the hill man. The two deputies set off on their search. At least the rain had stopped.

* * *

Jonas packed up the provisions that Randall had purchased so that when the General was well enough to travel they could get back on the road. Randall didn't see any harm in buying sealed containers of biscuits and such, after all their wagon was parked inside the livery stable. "You just get that list to me as soon as you can, and I'll be sure to have everything ready to go when you are," the store owner smiled and exchanged the box of goods for the money Randall handed him.

"I'll be sure to do that, Mr Jonas," the young man smiled back and carried the box to the door. Jonas quickly stepped out from behind the service counter to open the door for Randall, who again thanked Jonas.

Once out of sight, Jonas closed the doors and sauntered back to the service counter, "They sure would be a nice addition to the town," he smiled. "Not too many folks that friendly and honest," he said as he fussed with some items on the counter.

* * *

Doc sat with Kitty at their table at the back of the saloon, "You see, when I asked the General what kind of men his sons were," Doc paused and ticked his head, "Come hell or high water," he said.

"Does he seem like the type that would challenge this?" Kitty questioned.

"Oh, yes!" Doc's eyebrows lifted as he looked at Kitty while he poked his right index finger on the green felt-covered table. "I don't know much about his history, but you don't become a general in any army without fighting," he then frowned. "I honestly thing that he thinks his sons are perfect," he sighed.

Kitty snorted, "Well, I think he's in for a rude awakening," she stated.

Doc nodded, "I can't argue with you there," he said as he lifted the glass of whiskey and sipped from it. Kitty did the same as they both waited to hear that Zachariah Clanton was arrested.

* * *

Festus and Newly had been looking for almost an hour, when the hill man spotted Zachariah and Clement leaving a millinery store across the street. Festus jutted his arm out to stop Newly who was busy looking up the street, "Thar he is," the deputy pointed discreetly over to the store. Newly quickly looked over, "He's got his brother with him," O'Brien noted.

Both the Clanton brothers sported new hats and were laughing as they walked back toward Front Street.

"Matthew only wants Zach," the hill man stated as he stepped down from the boardwalk and crossed the street, Newly was right behind him as they approached the brother, "Zachariah?" Festus called out.

Zach froze in his tracks and his hand hovered over his gun. Slowly he turned, "What?" he tried to act natural.

"Marshal Dillon wants to have a word with you," the hill man said as his eyes danced between the brothers.

"About what?" Zach again tried to act as if nothing was wrong.

"We'd rather not talk about it right now," Newly smiled slightly trying to lighten the growing tension.

"The marshal and I have already talk. Nice fellow," Zach said as he turned and began to walk away.

"Wall he wants to see you again," Festus said with a hint of warning in his tone.

"What's wrong, Zach?" Clement asked as he watched what was happening.

"Oh, nothing Clem. You go the the Long Branch and I'll join you right away. After I see what the marshal wants," he smiled at his young brother. Clement nodded and hustled off; Zach watched him before his eyes came back to the deputies, "This had better be important," he growled.

"You bet your life on it," Festus said as he grabbed the young man by the elbow and led him back to the jail house. Newly followed behind with his hand on his gun hoping that Zachariah wouldn't try and pull a fast one to get away.


	22. Chapter 22

Matt sat at his desk making notes about the murder and what Doc had to say. He looked up when he heard the latch on the door and quickly stood up as Festus and Newly guided Zach into the room.

"Marshal?" Clanton asked as he looked at the two deputies.

"Sit," Matt barked at the young man and pointed at the chair in front of his desk.

"Sure. What's this all about?" Zachariah asked; smuggley as he slowly lowered himself onto the oak office chair.

"Lift up your right foot," Matt ordered so they could compare the plaster cast to the boot. Zach shrugged and lifted his foot. Newly knelt down and held the delicate cast to the boot and looked up at the marshal and shook his head. "Try the other boot," Matt again ordered, and Zach followed the same procedure. Again Newly shook his head no as he stood up, "The cast was of the right boot, marshal," he looked at the lawman.

Matt pulled the deputies aside, "He's changed his boots. He has to have," he hissed glancing back at the man in the chair. "Festus, go and get Doc. I want him to look at the scratches on his cheek," he said in a hushed voice. The hill man nodded and quickly exited the jail house in search of the doctor.

"Can I ask what this is all about?" Zach asked the three lawmen.

Matt's eyes narrowed, "How long have you had those boots?" the bluntly asked.

Zachariah now knew what was happening, "A while, why?"

"How long is a while?" Matt pushed.

Zach shrugged, "A couple of weeks. Why?"

Matt's eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips, again he turned to Newly, "This isn't how I saw it happening," he growled lowly.

"No sir, me neither," Newly said as he glanced over to the younger man. "I think he's taking us for fools," he whispered.

* * *

Festus burst through the swing-doors of the Long Branch and was happy to see the doctor sitting with Kitty, "Doc?" he called as he hustled toward the table.

"This doesn't look good," Kitty looked over to the doctor.

"What?" Doc snapped at the hill man.

"Matthew wants you in his office," Festus thumped over his shoulder.

Doc looked at Festus like he had kittens coming out of his ears before he turned to Kitty who shrugged, "Looks like Matt needs you, Doc," she patted the doctor on the forearm.

"Why does Matt need me?" he growled.

Festus looked over to see Clement Clanton sitting alone drinking a beer. "I can't say why, here Doc," he eyes came back to the physician. Doc glanced over to the young man at the table across the room and looked up at Festus, "You didn't shoot him, did you?" he whispered angrily as he stood.

Festus glared at the doctor, "No I did not, nor did Newly or Matthew neither," he hissed as he poked the doctor in the shoulder. Doc looked back to Kitty who merely shrugged, "I guess you better go with Festus," she tried not to smile.

Doc gruffly drew his hand across his moustache, "Fine," he huffed grabbing his medical bag and walked with the hill man to the door. Doc was rather suspicious and curious at the same time as they trudged across the street to the jail house.

Festus opened the door for the doctor and let him through; Doc eyed Matt and Newly as he set his scuffed black leather medical bag on the table at the centre of the jail house. "Matt?" he asked as he methodically drew his hand across his moustache.

"Doc, I'd like you to look at Zach's face and tell me what you think," he motioned to the young man.

Doc nodded as he knew what the marshal was looking for.

"What's my face got to do with anything?" Zach asked in protest.

Doc removed this metal eye-glass case from his vest pocket, while studying Zachariah's face looking for a hint of guilt. Slowly the doctor put on his glasses, setting the case aside and then tilted Zach's head to look better at the scrape on his cheek. Doc ticked his head and silently retrieved a swab and some disinfectant to wash the wound. As he began to dab the red area he spoke, "How'd this happen?" he quickly looked up at Matt who stood by with his arms folded across his chest. Doc looked back down at what he was doing.

"I had too much to drink the other night and fell into a wall as I walked back to the hotel," Zachariah explained. "I sure feel embarrassed about it," he sheepishly looked over to the doctor. "I don 't know why I'm here and you're looking at me. It doesn't bother me in the least," Zach half laughed.

Doc continued cleaning the wound, which caused Zach to flinch. The doctor finished and placed the swab on the table next to his medical bag. He then drew his hand over his moustache. Matt was waiting for what he had to say; he could see Doc was thinking about something.

Doc motioned for Matt to join him in the back area, where the holding cells were. Matt closed the door, "What is it Doc?" he asked impatiently in a low voice.

"It's indecisive, is what it is," the doctor quietly stated. "That scratch is infected and it's hard to tell now if they were inflicted by finger nails or not," Doc said as he scratched around his right ear. "He could have got that from a fall, I just can't say for certain," he added.

"His boots don't match the plaster cast either," Matt growled. "Damn," he cursed under his breath.

"Can you still hold him on suspicion?" Doc asked in a hushed voice.

Matt thought for a moment, "No, Doc. I don't think I could. I need to find those boots," he grunted.

Doc was at a loss for words. He watched Matt leave the holding area, "You can go, but I want you to stay around town," he stated.

"Sure, marshal," Zach said as he slowly stood up and walked to the door. Matt was with Festus and Newly as he explained what Doc had just told him, but Doc could see clearly the smug look on Zach's face as he reached the door and looked back before he left the jailhouse. Doc's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Slowly the doctor drew his right hand across his moustache and joined the men in the main office.

The three lawmen struck a plan to follow foot prints until they found who owned the boots that were at the scene of the murder. "Those boots aren't that old," Newly pointed out in reference to Zach's boots.

"I know that," Matt agreed. "I'll talk to the store owners, starting with Jonas to see if Zach's been in to buy them recently," he said as he looked over to the doctor. He saw something in the doctor's eyes he didn't like. "Now get going," Matt thumbed to the door and the two deputies quickly departed.

Matt turned to the doctor, "What is it Doc?" he asked as the doctor remained staring at the door. "Doc?" Matt repeated to get the doctor's attention.

Doc rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't like him at all," he stated.

"I'm not fond of him either, but you look like you just saw a ghost," Matt studied his friend.

Doc ticked his head, "The look on his face when he left made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up," the doctor looked up at the marshal. "He's guilty and he thinks he's going to get away with it," he huffed.

Matt glared, "Like hell he is," he said as he marched to the door and left the jail house. Doc stood at the centre of the room, "I knew this was going to get messy," he sighed as he collected his medical bag and left the building.


	23. Chapter 23

Matt entered Wilbur Jonas' general store; there were quite a number of people shopping, which was good for Jonas, but not for the marshal as he wanted to talk to him. Jonas poked his head up and waved at Matt, "I'll be with you in a few minutes," he acknowledged. Matt nodded and decided to look around the store to see if there were any other boots like what Zach was wearing.

Jonas was finally able to free himself from a customer, "What can I do for you, Matt," he quickly asked as he approached the marshal.

Matt looked around and pulled the store owner aside, which made Jonas frown. "Have you had any dealings with the Clanton boys?" he asked.

"There's only three of them, isn't there?" Jonas asked as he pulled his arm out of Matt's hand.

Matt nodded, "I'm interested in Zachariah, in particular," he said in a hushed voice.

Jonas noticed the look on the marshal's face and leaned forward, "What's going on, Matt?" he asked.

"Just tell me it you've sold anything to Zachariah," Matt almost ordered.

Jonas' eyebrows knit together at the tone of the question. The store owner walked over to the service counter and opened his ledger and Matt followed, "Its been busy so give me a minute," he said as he flicked through the pages, scrolling down with his right index finger until he saw Zach's name, "He was here with his kid brother and bought a pair of boots," the store owner looked up. "Now what is this about?" he had to ask.

Matt didn't answer at first, "Did he take the old boots with him?" he questioned as he walked to the service counter.

"Well," Jonas paused in thought, "I don't think so," he sputtered.

"Where are they?" Matt was anxious to see them.

"I put them out in the bin in the alley. They didn't look too bad, so I thought maybe someone might like them," Jonas explained as he looked in the direction of his store room that led to the alley, and then back at the marshal. Matt's heart sunk at the words. "Thanks. I'll go look," he stated as he left the store, rather than go through the storeroom. Jonas stood with his mouth hanging open – Matt never did answer his question.

Matt walked down the boardwalk and entered the alley beside the store. His eyes scanned the area looking for the boots. They were still sitting at the top of the bin just as Jonas had said. Matt grabbed the boots and looked at the soles, "Damn," he said with disappointment, as he looked around the alley. They still weren't the boots he was looking for, but now he had to take into consideration that maybe Zach is telling the truth.

Matt walked back to the general store and entered to find the store owner tidying up after a busy few minutes. The marshal walked over to Jonas, "Are these the boots you put out in the alley?" he asked.

Jonas looked over his silver-rimmed spectacles and took one of the boots to study it, "Sure looks like them," he handed the item back to the marshal. "Matt, what's this about?" he asked placing his hands on his hips.

"It's about solving a murder," Matt growled.

"You think that Zach did it?" Jonas nervously pointed at the footwear.

"I don't know what to think," Matt shook his head. "We have evidence, but none of it's making sense," he sighed.

"Look, Matt, the Clantons are nice people. I can't see any one of them killing someone," he paused, "Who was it," he had to ask.

Matt shook his head, "No one you know," he said as he left the store again leaving Jonas standing with his mouth open in wonderment.

The marshal began to cross the alley between the store and the Long Branch Saloon when Festus appeared on the boardwalk in front of him, "Matthew!" he pointed to the front of the saloon.

"What is it Festus?" Matt curtly asked; still feeling annoyed about the boots.

"Newly and me followed the foot prints to the Lang Branch. It's gotta be someone in thar!" the hill man's eye brows lifted to his hat.

Matt handed the boots he had to the deputy, "Get these over to the jail house and come right back," he ordered. "Come into the saloon like nothing was wrong," he then warned.

"You betcha Matthew," Haggen said as he dashed off; his big spurs jingling all loudly as he crossed the street.

The marshal watched the hill man for a moment and then turned his attention to the matter at hand. Slowly he walked to the swing-doors and peered over the top. Kitty and Doc were at their table, Newly was at the bar with Sam, and Zach was with Clement at the far side of the room. He drew a deep breath and pushed through the doors.

Newly and Sam gave him a quick look and resumed their conversation, all the while trying to watch Zachariah. Matt passed the two men and walked back to where Kitty and Doc were seated; and took a quick look around.

"You look like you could use a drink," Kitty noted the sour look on the marshal's face. Kitty motioned for Sam to bring Matt a beer.

"You're right," Matt said in a hushed voice and lowered himself onto a chair; he rested his forearms across in front of him on the table. "I see he joined his brother," he grunted as he looked across the room from under his hat. Sam placed the mug next to the marshal's elbow and went back to the bar.

Doc leaned forward, "He sure is playing coy," he said as he gruffly drew his hand over his moustache. "What did you find out about the boots?" he asked.

Matt's eyes shifted to the doctor's, "Jonas sold Zach a pair the other day," he stated, "but the ones he left behind still aren't the ones we need," he added. "Festus and Newly follow a trail of foot prints to here," he then stated.

Doc ticked his head, "So who is wearing them?" the doctor did a quick look. "I hope we find out soon," Matt answered.

Festus entered the saloon and walked over to where Newly was, at the bar. The two deputies engaged in a conversation, and Matt could only imagine what it was about, as now and again one or the other would glance over their shoulders to the two Clanton brothers.

Across the room, Clement tried not to look at the law men as they peered over in their direction, "Why did the marshal want to see you?" he then asked Zach.

Zach shrugged, "A misunderstanding," he smiled weakly. "Don't worry about it," he patted his kid brother on the shoulder.

"I don't like how they keep looking over here," Clem huffed.

"Maybe they like your new hat," Zach poked his brother in the shoulder, which made him laugh. "Why don't you go and asked them?" he nudged his brother, knowing full well that Clem was naive enough to do it.

"It is a nice hat," Clement said as he removed the hat and studied it for a few minutes before placing it back on his head and standing up.

Festus nudged Newly on the elbow, "What's he doing?"

Newly shrugged, "Maybe he's getting ready to leave," the young deputy suggested.

Clement walked around the barroom floor whimsically pointing to his hat. A few fellows laughed at his action, which made him giggle. His travels took him further into the room and before he knew it he was at the same table as the marshal, where he stood frozen. Kitty smiled, "Nice hat," she spoke softly. Clem slowly smiled back and began his routine again. This time Matt noticed the muddied boot print on the floor in front of him. Slowly the marshal stood and walked closer to the young man. Clement turned and looked up at the marshal.

"Are those your boots," Matt pointed to Clem's footwear. The young man's eyes followed down to the floor and then he looked up, "Yes. They're my boots," he smiled thinking that Matt was going to pay him a complement.

"You're coming with me," Matt took Clem by the arm.

"What for?" Clement asked as his anxiety grew.

"We're going to have a little talk," Matt stated firmly. By now the whole room was watching, including Zach who was half way to his feet.

"About what, marshal?" Clem asked politely.

"About the murder of Jane Rose McKay," the marshal replied as he escorted Clement out of the saloon and over to the jailhouse. Festus and Newly were close behind.

Zachariah sat down and swallowed. His heart was pounding as he suddenly realized that his young brother was in deep trouble. Zach wet his lips and thought quickly. He stood and walked to the door as if nothing was wrong. Once he left the saloon he headed straight for the hotel to inform Randall and his father the Clement had been arrested without implicating himself.

Doc and Kitty exchanged looks. The doctor stood, "I'd better join Matt," he said as he picked up his medical bag and headed for the jail house.

Kitty walked to the bar and stood with Sam. "You don't think he did it, do you, Miss Kitty?" the barkeep asked.

"I don't know Sam. Doc was right. This is going to get messy," Kitty sighed.


	24. Chapter 24

Zachariah quickly strutted across the street and enter the Dodge House. He looked around the lobby to see if his older brother was there, but he wasn't. Zach's eyes lifted to the stairs where he slowly moved to. He was formulating what he was going to say, in hopes that Clement wouldn't be in trouble, or bury himself in the murder charge. Zach wet his lips and climbed the stairs; his heart pounded and the palms of his hands so sweaty that they stuck to the old varnish on the rail of the staircase.

Zach paused out side the bedroom door where his brothers were staying. Slowly he reached for the knob and opened the door; there was no one in the room. With a slightly more panicked look on his face, Zach turned to the opposite door and was about to knock when Randall opened it, "Zach?" he asked noting the look on his brother's face. Zach motioned for him to close the door and step into the hall, "Why?" he asked. Zach fanned his hands in a downward motion to try to get Randall to whisper.

The old General stirred. He strained his hearing.

"Clement is in trouble," Zach said in a hushed voice as he tried to control his emotions.

Randall frowned, "What do you mean? What kind of trouble?" he asked in asked as he pulled the door closed.

"The marshal took him to the jail and is going to charge him with the murder of that Jane Rose woman from the Long Branch" he blurted out.

Randall shook his head as he tried to clear it thinking and understand what his brother was telling him. "Say that again," he urged while frowning at this brother trying to make sense of his ramblings.

Zachariah huffed and took Randall by the shoulders, "We were at the Long Branch and Clem was goofing around a little, but then the marshal..." Zach froze as the door to the General's room opened. "Go on," the old man growled. Zach slowly let go of his brother and cleared his throat. His eyes darted wildly between his brother, father, and the stairs.

"You heard me son. What happened," the General bellowed, his eyes narrowed into slits and his nostrils flared with each heated breath.

Zach nodded slowly, "The marshal took Clem to jail for a murder," he repeated in a truncated version.

"The murder of whom?" the General asked.

Zach shrugged, "Some woman named Jane Rose," he sputtered.

Randall and the General looked at each other, "I'll get dressed and join you in the lobby. I want to know more about this arrest and what Clem has done to dishonour our name," the General sneered as he want back into his room. Randall wanted say something to his brother but he could see that he was too upset over the matter to listen clearly.

Randall gruffly grabbed Zach by the arm and led him to the lobby, "How could you let this happen?" he hissed.

"Honest, Randall, I don't know how any of it happened!" Zach plead his innocence.

Randall huffed, "Father is really mad now," his eyes lifted to the stairs. "I hope his health holds until we get this all sorted out," he sighed.

* * *

While assisting widow Hutchinson with this parcels to her wagon, Wilbur Jonas watched the lawmen as they led Clement to the jail house. The store owner felt badly for the young man; he seemed nice enough. He couldn't believe that he was a murdered. As the store owner watched from he boardwalk, it dawned on him.

Jonas quickly dropped the items into back of the wagon and stepped down and jogged across the street, almost bowling Doc over in the street as he rushed to the jailhouse door, "Sorry, Doc, but I need to talk to Matt," he pushed passed the doctor who shot him a glare. Widow Hutchinson yelled after the store owner, "Wilbur Jonas what has gotten into you?"

Matt was in the holding bay and locked the iron-bar door to the cell that Clement was in. "I don't know what you are talking about marshal! I didn't kill nobody! Honest," the yelled through the bars, reaching with out stretched arms for Matt as he left the area. Tears streamed down the young man's face. "Marshal?"

Matt hooked the ring of keys on the peg and pulled the wooden door closed. His attention was drawn to the door when Jonas practically burst through. He was in no mood for the Town Councillor's view on the matter.

"What is it Jonas?" the marshal snapped at the store owner.

"The boots. I remembered that the two brothers were in the store and that one you just locked up was awful anxious to have his brother's boots," Jonas stated.

"So these," Matt held up the boots from the alley, "are really his?" he tilted his head toward the jail cells.

Jonas nodded, "Indeed," he answered as Doc finally entered the building, glaring at Jonas. "What was the rush about?" the doctor barked at the store owner.

Matt held up the old boots that were discarded, "These, Doc," he merely stated as he placed them back down on the chair near his desk.

Doc swiped his hand across his moustache and glanced to the store owner, "I thought they weren't the ones you were looking for," he said as he slowly looked back to Matt. Festus and Newly stood to the side of the room, not saying a word. The atmosphere in the room was almost electric as emotions were running high and it didn't help that Clement was still yelling for the marshal through the wooden door.

"They aren't, Doc," Matt finally said.

Doc slowly looked over to Jonas and then to Matt, "They're Clement's original boots, aren't they?"

Matt nodded.

Doc's eyes narrowed in thought now knowing the truth about the boots, "Don't you think you're treating him a little harsh?" he asked as he moved into the room and thumbed to the closed door.

"He's just the bait, Doc. Sooner or later Zach will be here," Matt stated.

"And I bet he has Randall with him," the doctor huffed.

"I need to get back to the store," Jonas nervously said as he moved to the door. "If you need my testimony Matt just let me know," he said as he opened the door, right as the General, Randall and Zach arrived at the jail house. The store owner stood frozen in the door way until the General gruffly shoved him aside.

"We'll it's good to see you on your feet," Doc half welcomed the old man into the jailhouse.

"Shut up doctor. I want my son," the General growled.

Matt walked over to the old man, "We need to talk," he said tucking his thumbs over his belt buckle.

"Marshal, you have no call to lock up my son," the General warned.

"Maybe not that one," Matt's eyes shifted to Zach who looked away.

"I don't like the tone of that comment," the General hissed.

Matt leaned forward, "Get used to it General. One of your son's is a murdered and I intend to prove it," he said in a warning tone. The General wavered on his feet as he listened to what the marshal had just said.

"Easy on him, Matt," Doc said as he guided the General to a chair.

"I'll see you later Matt," Jonas said as he quickly moved to the door. He shot a quick glance to Zachariah as he was living. Zach clenched his teeth as he felt the noose to begin tightening around his neck.


	25. Chapter 25

The General sat with his arms folded across his chest. He looked at the doctor and each lawman as he tried to control his temper. "This is as serious of a charge as they come, marshal," the General growled from his chair. "I want my son released. Now," he ordered, pointing quickly to the grey wooden door that separated the room from the holding cells.

Matt nodded, "Fine, but until I catch the murderer we're all staying in this room," he warned.

"You can't be serious! None of my sons would commit such a heinous crime!" the General was outraged, his face red with anger. "You are making this up to destroy me and our family name!" He then looked at the doctor, "You're in on this too, aren't you?" he growled.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "I'm only offering my medical expertise," he stated firmly.

"I've already questioned that," the General snapped as he glared at the doctor.

"Well, I see that you are on your feet and out of that bed," Doc responded in an equally curt tone. The General had nothing more to say about that at the moment. The turned his attention back to Matt, "Get my son out of that jail cell," he ordered again.

Matt stood up from the corner of his desk and reached for the ring of keys. Slowly he opened the wooden door to find young Clement still clinging to the iron bars. His knuckles were as white as fresh fallen snow. Clem watched the marshal as he silently unlocked the heavy metal door. He then motioned for Clem to leave the little cell and to join his family.

Clement nervously moved passed the marshal and entered the main office area of the jail house. Sheepishly he moved across the room to be with Randall, who patted him on the shoulder in reassurance that things would be all right.

The General got to his feet, "Now, marshal, you tell me how my son, or sons, are implicated in this alleged murder," he turned to watch his sons before he turned back to face Matt.

"It's no alleged murder, General. A young woman is dead and the evidence is damming, I'll tell you that. And I'll tell you another thing," Matt warned, "Whoever the guilty party is, will pay for the crime, in full"

Zach swallowed at the words be remained seated. He did his best to hide his growing anxiety.

Matt walked around his desk and sat down. He motioned for the General to do the same, "It is my professional opinion that Zachariah is the murderer," he came right out and said it.

"That preposterous!" the General yelled, getting to his feet again. "What have you got against my sons?" he demanded. Zach glared at the marshal.

"I have this," Matt said presenting the boot print cast that Newly had made of the boot print.

"What on earth is that?" the old man said as he quickly took a look at the object on the marshal's desk.

"This is a plaster cast of the boot print we found near where we located the body of the deceased," Matt explained.

"Clearly I can see myself that they don't match Zachariah's boots," the General challenged pointing to his son's boots.

"No. The match Clement's boots that he's wearing right now," Matt stood up and walked around his desk and looked at the young man. "I didn't kill no one father!" Clem pleaded. "I've been good, just like you said to be," his face was red and clearly he was nervous about what was happening.

"I don't think you're guilty Clem," Matt smiled.

Newly stepped forward, "We followed those tracks through the alley and along the back street to an old building near the bridge, where we found the body," he pointed out.

"The night before we found the body, I saw what looked like two people below my window. At the time I thought they were drunks, but no that I think about it, they could have been struggling," Doc noted.

"Don't listen to him, Pa! The day I went to see him about you, he was out of his mind!" Randall blurted out. Doc's eyes popped open is surprise.

"Is that true?" the General stared at the doctor.

"Yes. I was fighting a fever," Doc answered.

"So you could have been seeing those people below you window, then," the old man challenged.

"Well, I'll tell you sir," Doc was getting riled at the direction of the conversation, "those 'people' were real enough for me to get out of bed and look, and break a toe getting back into bed," he shot back. Matt, Newly and Festus looked at each other before looking at the doctor with slight bemusement. "What are you looking at?" the doctor barked before he ran his right hand gruffly across his moustache as he eyed the three lawmen.

Randall stood with his arms tightly crossed over his chest. "That's some evidence," he huffed.

"Maybe these will help," Matt then presented Clement's discarded boots. "You see, according to Wilbur Jonas, the owner of the general store across the way, Zach bought a new pair of boots the other day," he place Clem's old boots on his desk and walk over to the young man, "You wanted the old boots, didn't you?" he asked softly. Clement nodded. They're my boots now."

"This is rubbish!" the General growled. "All sorts of boots look like that," he pointed to Clem's footwear. "That's hardly evidence," he huffed.

"How about the skin under the victim's fingernails?" Doc then challenged.

Zach's eyes watched around the room.

"You see your son's face there," Doc pointed to Zachariah. "He's told us that he fall into a wall on his way to the hotel the other night," Doc stated. "I believe that the skin under the dead woman's fingernails is his," his eyes narrowed as he watched the General turn and look at his son.

Zach's mouth hung open, "I swear, Pa this is all lies," Zach stated and got to his feet to face his father. "I did fall. Just after I left the Long Branch, shortly after Clem left," his heart was pounding.

Clem, not one for lies, "I saw you come in late, Zach," he stated thinking he was helping.

Zachariah laughed, "You must have dozed off for a moment, Clem!" he said looking at his brother. "I was only behind you by half an hour," he smiled.

"No, I remember because I was afraid to sleep with Randall gone," Clement replied.

Zach wet his lips, "Look, I didn't kill anyone, especially that saloon girl, Jane Rose!" he said frantically. The room went silent. Matt walked over to the young man, "Up until now, we never said who it was we found," he looked down at Zachariah who looked like he was about to bolt. Festus stepped in front of the door.

"I didn't kill her!" Zach again tried to get out of the dire situation that he now found himself in.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Jane Rose McKay," Matt lunged forward and quickly grabbed the gun from Zach's holster.

The General stood in stunned silence. "I raised a murderer?" he said quietly as he moved toward his son. "I raised a murderer?" he then yelled grabbing Zachariah by the shoulders. "You have brought shame to my name and your brothers. How dare you," he then back-handed his son across the face, sending the man to the floor. A small rivulet of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"I didn't do it, Pa," Zach said from the floor. Matt pulled the man to his feet, "We'll let a judge and jury decide that," he growled as he took Zach by the arm and led him to the same cell that Clement was in. He locked the door, leaving Zachariah staring out through the iron bars. "Don't leave me here! Pa? Come back! I can explain everything!" he yelled reaching through the bars.

The marshal hung the ring of keys off the peg as he pulled the door closed. He could see the mixed emotions racing around in the General's mind. The old man sat down, "What will happen now?" he looked up at the marshal.

"He'll get a fair trial. Once we know how she died in his hands we'll determine whether he hangs or not," Matt put it matter-of-factually.

"Can't we do something, Pa?" Randall asked; pleading with this father to fight the charge. The General's shoulders sagged.

The General slowly stood up, "Yes, we can," he stated.

Matt braced himself.

"We can pay for the young lady's funeral," the old man stated and left the jail house. Clement and Randall silently followed. Doc ticked his head, "I'll be," he said as he swipe his hand over his moustache.

* * *

Jane Rose McKay was buried in a solemn ceremony at the Boot Hill Cemetery. And the talk of the town was the trial of Zachariah Clanton, who managed to convince the jury that Jane Rose's death was accidental, although he was found guilty of kidnapping, forcible confinement, and with intent without consent. He was sentenced to life in prison due to Doc's testimony of the victims bruises among other things.

A week had passed and the old General walked down the boardwalk and entered the Long Branch. Randall and Clement were already in the establishment. He walked over to the table, "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure, Pa," Randall stated as he finished his drink.

Doc stood with Kitty stood at the bar, "Moving on?" she asked the old man.

"Yes, Miss Russell we are," the General said with a tip of his hat. "Again my condolences," he tried to smile. "And doctor, thanks for the pills," he shoot Doc's hand. "Well, I'm just pleased that they worked," the doctor offered. "Try and stay out of fowl weather," he added.

"We'll do that," the General again tipped his hat and walked with his sons to the swing doors and stepped out onto the boardwalk. The General drew a deep breath, "Come along," he said as he walked to the wagon the Randall had ready in front of the general store. The Clanton's climbed aboard and Randall took the reins. With a couple of flicks they were on their way.


End file.
